Texas Hold Em'
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Gin Ichimaru is a master criminal who has set his sights on the LWA Casino, he plans to rob it but he won't get away with it if under-cover agent Rukia Kuchiki has anything to say about it. Poker anyone?…LEMONS in later chapters, AU. Classic Lemony Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Ok Lem-chan, where did you get the inspiration for this one?

**Lemony:** I think I was listening to music and it just came to me, like most of my ideas do.

**Nin-Ni Chan**: Oooohhhh, I'm gonna enjoy this one!

**Lemony:** *ATTENTION* forewarning, I've NEVER been to Vegas so excuse me if the locations seem a bit off.

Synopsis (Written by Nin-Ni Chan): Gin Ichimaru is a master criminal who has set his sights on the LWA Casino, he plans to rob it but he won't get away with it if under-cover special agent Rukia Kuchiki has anything to say about it…

*Disclaimer* Bleach isn't mine!

Texas Hold Em'

Ah Las Vegas, Las Vegas. The only place in the world where all your dreams could true at Magic City, or you can get killed at a traffic light.

Only in Las Vegas.

"Someone call the police! We've been robbed!" The owner of the Red Dragon Casino cried, the short man was standing in his empty vault. All the gold coins, solid cash, his bank records gone!

Poof!

The entire vault had been emptied out! Every single dollar…GONE! Who would do such a thing?

Gin Ichimaru.

The fox-faced, silver-haired criminal mastermind. He crossed his long legs lavishly across the couch of his swanky penthouse apartment and set about counting hundred dollar bills that had pilled up in his living room. Gin chuckled to himself once he flipped through the bills.

"_One hundred thousand, two hundred thousand, three hundred thousand…"_ Gin's mind counted happily, he hadn't even started on the gold coins yet. The silver-haired man chuckled as he thought back to his latest conquest, he would have killed to see the look on the Red Dragon owner's face once he saw the vault.

Gin imagined it was absolutely dreadful.

And that's what made his job fun, was the fact that he was the pinnacle of smooth criminal. It took months for him to stalk out the Red Dragon and now payday was here, granted he had to payoff his flunkies but it was worth it. He continued to flip through his ill-gotten cash, although he was a criminal, he was the best out there. Gin was calculating, cunning and planned every detail to a tee. And that's why the police could never catch onto him. Gin knew every man had his price and he made it his mission in life to find every single one of them and pay them to do his biding. Gin hands never got dirty.

Unless you count dirty with money.

Gin knew about every dirty game that went on in Sin City, and if he didn't know, he knew someone who did. He neatly stacked the hundreds together and moved onto the next clip. He smirked evilly as his hands caressed the bills, money to him was better than oxygen! He just couldn't get enough.

But that was beside the point.

The fact of the matter was, Gin Ichimaru enjoyed crime. He got a kick out doing something totally illegal and getting away with it. It gave him satisfaction like no other, and being The King Of Thieves, it gave him an ego-high.

Actually, money and the prefect crime made Gin aroused.

He felt his lions swell with delight as he continued to count off hundreds.

"Down boy," He chuckled flapping the bills like a fan and began cooling himself. This Las Vegas heat was finally getting him. Gin began to think about his next conquest.

The horrible sad truth was, The King of Thieves was bored with same old mundane heists. He wanted a challenge.

The perfect crime…

*Later that night*

Gin had finally finished the painstaking task of counting his money. The fox-faced man like to count his money by hand, he didn't trust machines. He had a grand total of about a million dollars. Now he had all he had to do was wire small amounts into his bank account, it may take months, but Gin knew all to well the IRS kept a close eye on peoples money patterns. He checked in the same amount every week to make it seem like he was getting a steady paycheck instead of robbing casinos blind. Gin was almost disgusted when he thought about his methods, an average man would work his ass off for chump-change. Meanwhile, Gin barely had to work and over the course of few months he was already wealthy man.

He didn't even have to raise a gun.

All he did was flash some cash, and rest was history. Gin stacked the money in front of him, it was about as tall as him and if he were to hold his arms out, he couldn't reach the sides of the stack. He looked at the giant picture of a rose taking up most of the wall, Gin approached the pictured and unlocked a secret door.

Inside, Gin had a vault of his own. Not only did the silver-haired man not trust machines, he didn't trust banks. The only reason he had a bank account was because he preferred to pay with something's with credit. Gin rolled his shoulders back and prepared to haul the money pile into the hidden vault.

Gin grasped the corners of the rug the money had been sitting on and heaved it into the vault. He worked up a sweat trying to lug the cash around. Once it was safely secure in the vault, Gin flopped onto the couch.

Now back to the perfect crime.

Gin thought about every casino in Las Vegas. They were all the same, minimal security, little payouts, easily taken over. He drummed his fingers on his knee, this was the part he hated most about being a criminal.

The constant plotting, and lack of a dare.

Gin clicked on his plasma TV in defeat, maybe TV would give him some ideas. The channel was already set to the local news, everyone was excited about some new casino being opened. Gin perked up as he watched the announcement.

"We're here in the front of LWA Casino, located right on The Strip!" The female newscaster said, Gin almost fainted with joy. New casino? Ha!

Gin smirked as he listened to the announcement. LWA was the new casino on The Strip, huh? Gin would be sure to give them a welcome they'd never forget.

**Lemony:** And their off! Gin's a smooth criminal!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Why am I not surprised? But I'm excited all the same!

**Lemony:** So am I…REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony:** Mkay Nin-Ni Chan and I just ate a whole pizza and hot wings. I feel sick.

**Nin-Ni Chan:** I feel fat…

**Lemony:** Let's get some ice cream!

Texas Hold Em'

Rukia had been sitting cross-legged in the meeting room at LWA Casino. She was drumming her fingers impatiently on the cherry oak wood table waiting for the owner to show up.

She rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. The owner was thirty minutes late for this meeting!

Who calls a meeting and then is late?

Rukia looked around the office, it was extravagantly furnished with mod furniture with the exception of the table. The entire office looked like something out of an abstract art museum, Rukia couldn't tell what was a chair, a table, or window! For all she knew, Rukia could have been sitting on a shelf! Just then a man waltzed into the office. Rukia stood, waiting for him to swagger around the table.

"Um…Mr. Sonique?" She said to the loudly dressed man, he turned on his heels and swaggered up to Rukia. She put her hand out to shake but he slapped it away and embraced her. Rukia's eyes went wide at the sudden invasion of her person space, Mr. Sonique kissed Rukia on both cheeks and giggled.

"Ah Rukia Kuchiki, welcome to my casino!" Mr. Sonique exclaimed he said waltzing back over to the front of the desk.

"I'm so sorry I'm late darling, my hairdresser took to long…lets just say hair wasn't the only thing that was getting done." Mr. Sonique said with a quirked eyebrow, Rukia turned red at the insinuation.

Mr. Sonique was almost too gay to function, he had been clad in a dark blue dress suit with light blue cheetah spots, a fuchsia pink turtle neck, and matching dark blue heeled pointed-toe boots. Yeah, he was one loud dresser.

His outfit said "I'm gay, hear me roar." Mr. Dominique Sonique was honestly the prince of homosexuals. By far one of the proudest and loudest there was. He had oily wavy bleach-blond hair and a pencil thin mustache, Mr. Sonique had to beat other men off with a stick because of his handsome angular face. Granted, he had to pay a couple thousand dollars on plastic surgery but he was happy nonetheless. His icy blue eyes shifted over to Rukia and studied her, he smiled at her choice of attire, a black pinstriped suit with a white camisole and matching three-iches black heels. Her outfit said "Bitch in charge!" And Mr. Sonique could respect a powerful outfit.

Mr. Sonique judged people solely on how they were dressed. And Rukia's outfit said I'm a professional now pay me my money.

"Now you're probably wondering why you're here," Mr. Sonique continued swiveling in his executive chair. Rukia glared at him, wanting him to get to the point. She had already lost her patients waiting for him to show up.

"I'm sure you know about the recent casino thefts. Listen darling, I just opened this lovely establishment and I don't want some big, bad thugs overrunning it. A higher up in the police department said you where the best when it came to this sort of thing." Mr. Sonique said to the raven-haired girl.

"I suppose my reputation precedes me." Rukia replied coolly, Mr. Sonique arched an eyebrow. Rukia obviously wasn't modest about her detective skills, and Mr. Sonique was impressed with confidence. He inwardly sighed, if only Rukia was a man.

"Precedes you? Darling, don't sell yourself short! You stopped all those banks from being robbed thanks to your security! And that's why I want to employ as head of security love," Mr. Sonique gushed at the younger Kuchiki. Rukia arched an eyebrow.

Head of security?

Rukia felt insulted! She was the best special-agent the police department had and he wanted her as head of security? Hell no!

Mr. Sonique noticed Rukia's darkening expression and knew he had some quick explaining to do.

"Before you get your panties in a bunch, let me explain. You where recommended by the chief of police himself, love. And you won't have to wear one of those disgusting police uniforms," Mr. Sonique said with a wave of his hand,

"I not a cop, so I wasn't planning on wearing one anyway," Rukia assured him, it was true, she wasn't a cop. Merely a special agent the police force could call upon when they didn't do their jobs right. She was more of a private investigator with full police powers, but Rukia didn't like to be recognized as a cop.

"Ooohhh, someone is sassy." Mr. Sonique said snapping his fingers for emphasis, he could tell he was going to enjoy working with Rukia.

"Anyways darling, I need someone here with your expertise to protect my beautiful casino! I worked my ass off winning this place from my ex-husband in the divorce settlement and I am NOT about to have it robbed. You will be paid for your services,"

Paid? Now Mr. Sonique was speaking Rukia's language. He was talking money, now she was listening

"How much?" Rukia questioned, the raven-haired Kuchiki continued to surprise Mr. Sonique. She was sassy and straight-forward, at that moment Mr. Sonique considered becoming bi-sexual and dating Rukia! He signed inwardly once more, he was sworn to men!

Why were all the good ones women?

"Hmm…I'll start you off with five figures a night. How that sound?" Mr. Sonique negotiated, Rukia considered her options.

Five figures wasn't so bad. It wasn't so much on Sonique's end, and it would be just enough for Rukia.

"So do we have a deal?" Mr. Sonique asked flashing his famous smile, Rukia smirked.

"We have a deal. I'll make sure no harm befalls your casino for you."

Mr. Sonique clapped his hands joyfully, now he really liked Rukia!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Rukia's so hot she's cold!

**Lemony:** you know what else is cold? Ice cream! Now lets go get some!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Ok, but you wonder why you have nightmares. Because you eat junk food before bed…REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** I have a sugar high and its all Nin-Ni Chan's fault!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Yes, I forced her to eat eighteen PixiStix a two liter of Pepsi.

**Lemony:** HAHAHAHA!

Texas Hold Em'

It was LWA's opening night. And what a spectacle it was, Mr. Sonique was strict about the dress code, it was all a black-tie, red carpet kind of event.

But instead of a red carpet, Mr. Sonique had a purple carpet. He said it went better with his shoes. The press had gathered behind the velvet ropes and snapped pictures of the movers and shakers of Las Vegas. It seemed like every A-list star was in attendance tonight. Rukia, not wanting to be mobbed by the press, parked her pearl white Chrysler 300 in the back and used the employee entrance.

Gin had been standing across the street in the back, smoking a cigarette. He was listening to the crowd go wild as the doors of LWA opened for the first time. The silver-haired man made it a habit to visit a casino at least once to see if it was worth his time, and LWA was no different. He took on long drag on his cigarette, he was getting extremely bored. Just then a pearl white Chrysler 300 rolled into the parking lot.

" _Who could be in there?"_ Gin though eyeing the expensive car, the better question was, why were they parking it in the back? Gin exhaled cigarette smoke from his nose once he saw a small woman emerge from the vehicle. She was alone, and using the backdoor.

"_Now that's interesting…"_ Gin thought as he dropped his cigarette and crushed it under foot. Once the woman was far from sight, Gin approached the car and studied it. He could see his reflection in the glossy white paint, the windows where darkly tented, and it had a silver trim. The license plat read 'Rabbit'. Whoever owned this car had expensive tastes.

Gin looked back at his own car, a sliver 2010 Chevy Camaro. He wondered for a moment, if the owner of the Chrysler would be up for a race. But he couldn't think about that now, he had work to do.

Gin used the back entrance and made his way into the casino.

Rukia hadn't been inside for thirty minutes and she already wanted to go home. The main floor was loud, filled with the ringing of slot machines and shuffling of cards. She beginning to get a headache from the constant noise. Rukia decided to see where Mr. Sonique was hiding. She made a beeline for the meeting room, and surely enough, Mr. Sonique was there swiveling cheerfully in his executive chair.

"Ah Rukia, good to see you!" He chirped, he eyed her outfit and gave her a playful smirk, "No fair! I'm supposed to look like the superstar!"

Mr. Sonique eyed Rukia's short, strapless black evening dress. He let out a jealous scoff, he looked liked a peasant compared to Rukia. Sonique wasn't worried, he was already unhappy with his choice of clothing and his person designer was on his way. Rukia couldn't help but smile at the complement.

"But you look good too, Mr. Sonique." She replied, granted she lying. Mr. Sonique was dressed in a green snakeskin suit and orange and white stripped shirt. Rukia wondered did he really walk out the house like this.

"Aww, thanks love!" Mr. Sonique gushed, "Look, everyone is having a good time, I don't want you to overwork yourself on your first day. So relax, go gamble, watch the show, and eat! The buffet is free all night!"

Rukia shook her head, "Sorry, but you gave me a job to do. And I plan to do it."

Mr. Sonique shrugged, if Rukia wanted to work herself who was he to stop her. He was actually glad she was so dedicated! So worth five figures a night.

"Suit yourself darling," Mr. Sonique said dismissing her with a wave of his ringed hand.

Rukia made her way to the security terminal. She slumped in relief once she reached the silence off the dark room. The only light that could be seen was that reflecting off of the security monitors. The guards all kept their eyes peeled for cheaters or people causing a problem. Rukia knew their weren't paying attention, they where just staring blindly at the monitors. She didn't care, it was practically impossible to cheat anyway.

The raven-haired girl made her way through each aisle, scanning the monitors, when something caught her attention. It was at a War table, Rukia squinted her eyes as she watched the monitor. She could swear she watched the silver-haired man at the table pull a card from his tuxedo sleeve. She watched a little longer, and he did it again winning another hand! Rukia decided, she was bored as hell, might as well confront a cheater.

Gin was grinning from ear to ear. Cheating at War was so easy, he felt almost insulted. He tossed a hundred-dollar chip onto the table and flipped his card back, another ace. Gin was getting tired of hustling the poor dealer, but money was money, and it was coming to him easily. At this rate he wouldn't even need to rob this place.

"You think your slick." A small woman said approaching the table, Gin glanced over his shoulder and smirked. It was the same woman who was driving the Chrysler, what in the hell did she want?

Not that it mattered to Gin.

"I don't think, I know." He replied collecting his ill-gotten chips, Rukia was taken aback by his brashness.

"Is that why I saw you flipping cards from your sleeve?" Rukia said coolly, Gin looked at her.

Who the hell was this woman?

"You have very good eyes…beautiful ones too." Gin said licking his lips this gesture didn't go unnoticed by the younger Kuchiki. Rukia looked at him composedly, was he trying to flirt with her?

"Before you start flattering me, don't you think you should introduce yourself?" Rukia said arching an eyebrow.

"Gin Ichimaru, card shark." He said taking Rukia's hand and kissing it, Rukia was unphased.

"Rukia Kuchiki, that's all you need to know."

Gin pulled away from the woman stunned. She was calm, cool, and collected even though she had just caught him cheating.

"So Ms. Kuchiki, are you going to run to security now?" Gin said as they walked into the crowd. Rukia considered him.

"No, I think I'll cut you a break." Rukia looking up at the silver haired man, Gin turned to her.

"At least give me a chance to repay you," Gin purred down at her, Rukia gave him a cattish smirk. She stood on her tippy-toes and whispered in Gin's ear.

"If you want to repay me, save me a dance." And with that said, Rukia disappeared into the crowd looking coquettishly over her shoulder. Gin watched her walk away wit his mouth agape.

What just happened?

Gin wasn't even aware he was staring at her vanish into the crowd. Had she just bested him? No, that wasn't possible, he was Gin Ichimaru, criminal mastermind, cunning thief, experienced cheat…had he just been hooked by a woman he just met? He'd defiantly be saving Ms. Kuchiki a dance.

Now that the seed of curiosity had been planted, it began to grow.

Rukia retreated the bar, needing a stiff drink. She had dealt with loud noises, an even louder Mr. Sonique, and a cheater, in her mind she had earned a drink!

"Lemon Vodka please, two fingers." She told the bartender,

"Make it two please," She heard someone purr from behind her, she tuned to see Mr. Ichimaru.

Gin walked up and sat next to her at the bar, he was looking her up and down the entire time. Rukia was a tiny woman and bundle of curves, a body meant for a man's enjoyment.

"What? You prefer to buy me a drink?" Rukia hummed to the silver-haired man, Gin shrugged.

"I'm not much of a dancer, so I thought this would do. But the better question is, why did you let me go, just curious." Gin retorted,

"Curiosity killed the cat." Rukia replied, in all honesty Rukia was putting a lure out and waiting for the silver-haired fish to bite. Before she took this job, the raven-haired girl had done a lot of research skimming over the security footage of the previously robbed casinos and they all had one thing in common…a silver-haired unidentified male visited from time to time. And now LWA is open and Rukia has the luck to catch a silver-haired cheater.

In her mind, that was no coincidence.

Rukia actually smirked with amusement, her first day on the job and she already had a suspect. Why wasn't she an FBI agent?

Because the FBI pays zilch.

Rukia was fine making her own hours and getting paid through the nose.

Gin was becoming more suspicious of the little raven-haired woman. There seemed to be more to the story then she was letting on. She had a bit of "I know something you don't" vibe to her and of course being a curious Gin he wanted to know what that something was.

"I'm dead yet." Gin said with his signature smirk, just then the bartender appeared with their drinks. Rukia took a sip of Vodka and visibly relaxed as the alcohol buzzed through her system. Gin didn't bother touch his drink, he watched the raven-haired girl brought the crystal glass to her lips and sipped gingerly.

"I can see that," Rukia replied,

"Now really Ms. Kuchiki, what'SV your game?" Gin asked the young raven-hair. Rukia quirked an eyebrow.

Game?

"Stopping criminals before they strike." Rukia purred taking another taste of her drink letting the burning liquid slid down her throat. Gin's mouth went dry as he studied her.

Now wasn't this interesting?

"Are you a cop?" Gin asked, Rukia smirked at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Here's my question, what's your game Mr. Ichimaru?"

Gin's smile stretched from ear to ear, sense they where being honest…

"Robbing casinos," Gin said rising to leave as he walked away he glanced over his shoulder at the stunned woman, "And you can call me Gin."

**Lemony:** My, my how bout' that?

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Are you still hyper?

**Lemony:** Nope, I'm about to go into a sugar-induced coma.

**Nin-Ni Chan:** …ok, goodnight Lem-Chan.

**Lemony:** Goodnight…REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

**Awesome:** You've got to be kidding me! Wicked and me are gone for one day and you and Nin-Ni are passed out on the living room floor! What do you have to say for yourself Lemony?

**Lemony:** Any pizza left?

**Wicked:** You're an idiot!

Rukia almost had a stroke. Who was that guy? She watched Gin disappear into the crowd. He said his game was robbing casinos…Rukia shot back the last of her drink completely and utterly confused.

This night was certainly unfolding in an interesting way.

"_That sly bastard…"_ Rukia thought as the liquor buzzed through her system, so his game was robbing casinos, eh? He'd have a hard time robbing this one while Rukia was around, as a matter of fact, he didn't have a chance in hell!

Rukia would slit her own wrist before she let that sneaky fox make off with one red cent. But then again, he did seem to be on the same intellectual level as her and smart conversation was hard to come by now a days. Hmm…maybe she would see how things would play out between herself and the mysterious Mr. Ichimaru.

Gin had exited the casino, the night air was just as hot and humid as it was during day. The paparazzi had died down a bit, but not by much. He made a beeline to the back to the back of the casino while pulling a cigarette from his the breast pocket of his tux jacket.

The silver-haired man leaned against the wall and lit up his smoke, he didn't care that he was a chain smoker. Gin only smoked on three occasions, when he was bored, stressed, or highly aroused.

In this case, he was aroused.

His thoughts traced back to Ms. Kuchiki, they had only spoken for a few minutes and Gin could already tell she was as sly and devious as he was. He could tell based on how she responded to his questions, she simply danced around them with the grace of a ballerina. She even went so far as to provoke him! Gin was definitely interested in little Ms. Kuchiki and what secrets she was hiding.

He really wanted to know what secrets she was hiding under her dress.

He took a long drag on his cigarette and exhaled, his eyes sliding across the parking lot until they landed on Rukia's car.

Gin got an idea.

Coolly, he scanned the nearby alleys to see if anyone was around. He noticed a rather dodgy looking young man walking with his hands deep in his pockets. Gin whistled to youngster and motioned for him to come here. The young man was wearing a hood over his head and looked to be up to no good. Being a criminal for so long Gin learned how to recognize one of his own.

As they say: it takes one to know one.

The young man approached Gin wondering what he wanted. Gin took another drag on his cigarette.

"Wanna make fifty bucks?"

The night was slowly dwindling away and Rukia hadn't seen eye nor hair of Gin all night. Maybe he left, running with his tail between his legs. Rukia shook her head at the notion, she actually got an ego-high.

There wasn't a man alive that could keep up with her.

She made her rounds about the main floor, checked the security terminals, and got accosted once more by Mr. Sonique who had changed his clothes. Now he was wearing cannery-yellow zoot suit with a rainbow Easter tie! Rukia had given up questioning his choice of clothing, its was just what he liked to wear, who was she to judge him?

Mr. Sonique had given her the ok to head home, Rukia was relieved. Now she could go home and get some sleep! Rukia didn't even bother saying goodbye, she just hurried to the parking lot.

Rukia approached her car and scowled, someone had slit her tires! But strangely she wasn't angry, Rukia had dealt with criminals before and she learned not lose her cool over something that was easily repaired. In her opinion, it was just car. She was thankful someone hadn't slit her neck.

"Oh my, that's unfortunate." She heard someone chuckle from behind her, Rukia shook her head. She should have known.

"Mr. Ichimaru, you wouldn't have any idea who did this, would you?" Rukia asked quirking a suspicious eyebrow at the fox-faced man.

"I'm afraid not." Gin purred, Rukia's expression softened.

"Aww that's too bad," Rukia replied looking at the damage, yup all four tires had been cut down to size.

"May I give you a ride home?" The silver-haired man hummed at the young Kuchiki gesturing towards his car.

"I don't go anywhere with criminals," Rukia replied sly smirk, Gin's smile faltered but sprouted back to its full glory.

Rukia knew full well Gin had something to do with this, but all she had was her suspicious and no proof. So she shrugged it off.

"Your awfully happy for someone who just vandalized." Gin commented at Rukia's calm demeanor, Rukia quirked her lips. Was he expecting her to be upset? Did he want to watch her rant and scream and be angry?

Rukia wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"It's just a car." Rukia replied leaning on the door.

"How will you get home, a lovely lady like yourself shouldn't have to take a bus." Gin continued, Rukia gave him a furtive smirk.

"I don't plan on it, because lovely ladies can call a cab."

Gin was actually taken aback, the clever little rabbit had an answer for everything! Well, he couldn't argue with that one.

"Besides, if I where to let you drive me home, you'd have to know where I live. Frankly we just met and I don't know you well enough to give you my address."

Gin considered her words, yeah there was a lot of sick fucks out there who take advantage of lady if given the opportunity. He couldn't help but agree.

"Do you know me well enough to give me your phone number?" Gin inquired, Rukia gave him an unreadable expression then smirked.

"You'll have it soon enough," Rukia said hailing a passing cab, the younger Kuchiki got into the back and crossed her legs lingeringly slow, letting the hem of her dress rise just enough to give Gin a view of her legs. He watched the taxi speed off without another word exchanged between the two.

Gin couldn't help be feel he had just been outwitted.

~The next day~

The silver-haired man was moving about his penthouse, it was fairly early and hadn't slept a wink. He was too busy thinking about a certain Ms. Kuchiki, he wondered if he'd ever see her again. Gin remembered today was Saturday and he had to check his mail slot.

Wearing nothing but silk pajamas, Gin padded barefoot out his apartment to the mail slots. He unlocked it and began to rifle through his mail, all it was nothing but junk mail until he came across something that caught his attention.

A bill from Grease Monkey Mechanic Shop!

Gin ripped open the envelope and skimmed the contents, yup, a bill for four repaired tires. Gin smirked, that clever little wench!

Gin stopped cursing and praising Rukia in his head once he heard his cell phone ringing, he jogged back to his apartment and picked it up. It was an unknown number, but Gin answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Did you get my bill?" Rukia purred on the other line, Gin's face fell.

"Yes I did actually," Gin replied not sure what else to say, "wait, how did you get my phone number?"

He heard Rukia chuckle on the other line.

"I have my ways." Rukia responded calmly, Gin was flabbergasted. "Now you have my number, you'd do well to save it."

Gin quickly saved her contact information and was on the other line speechless.

"What's the matter? Fox got your tongue?" Rukia teased, Gin really didn't know what to say! That was a first! Normally he could smooth-talk his way out of anything, but Rukia had stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Your amazing," Gin admitted half-heartedly a little deflated that for once he had been defeated.

"So I've been told." Rukia responded smoothly,

"I'm so impressed, in fact, I want to take you to dinner." Gin continued looking at bill, the amount wouldn't put a dent in his wallet.

"And I accept, I'll see you at the Ivy at see." Rukia said hanging up, Gin slowly removed his phone from his ear.

The Ivy and seven, huh?

Gin felt a tightening in his loins, Rukia was unlike anyone he had ever met! He had only know her for less than 24 hours and already he was infatuated with her! She was clever, she was sneaky, and a total mystery to Gin. No woman had ever tried to face him head on before, simply because he hadn't given them the chance.

Gin believed Rukia lived by the creed "If opportunity doesn't knock, make a door."

Unfortunately for her so did Gin.

The silver-haired man quickly throw on some clothes and rushed to the lobby, this occasion required an new suit!

Gin halted once he got to his car and stared on in disbelief! His tires had been slashed! Gin slapped his hand to his forehead and looked at the damage, all for tires where flattened by knife marks. There was a note on the windshield, Gin picked it up.

And written in prefect cursive was, "An eye for an eye."

**Lemony**: Wow, Rukia is a clever little rabbit.

**Awesome:** Foget the story, what the hell did you and Nin-Ni do while we were gone?

**Wicked:** It doesn't matter now, this story is interesting!...REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wicked:** So what happens now, Lemony?

**Lemony:** I'm surprised you're so interested in one of my stories.

**Wicked:** Its all about Las Vegas, of course I'm interested.

**Awesome:** HELLO? Did you both forget that Lemony was lying unconscious just a few hours ago?

Lemony: BTW, this chapter is pure dialogue and I hope it makes sense.

Gin spent most of the day at the mechanics shop waiting for his tires to be fixed. He was both impressed and mortified that Rukia had gotten him back, and got him back with a style that rivaled even his own. Ms. Kuchiki was looking more and more appealing with every second that passed.

Gin was practically quivering with excitement to be seeing her again, finally someone who could give him a challenge! The edge he needed to spice up his dull life. Rukia was a pleasant distraction from his true goal.

Robbing LWA.

But hell, Gin had put that on hold for the time being and his focused lied squarely on the young raven-hair. She had some nerve slashing his tires, knowing Rukia, she probably paid someone. But still, juts the guile to get him back!

Gin was actually quite impressed with her wiliness, a wily woman was a daring woman in his opinion. Once his tires were fixed, Gin was on a mission to find the prefect suit to wear for tonight, he had the whole day a head of him.

It seemed as if seven o'clock took forever and day to roll around, Gin had decided on a light grey leisure suit with a crimson silk dress shirt. He didn't bother tucking it in, Gin liked his edgy look. Giving himself the once over, Gin decided he looked presentable enough.

The sun was setting on the horizon painting the sky in oranges and reds and purples, it was dusk which meant the city predators were beginning to appear from their dens to hunt. Gin was one of those predators, and he was on the hunt for a raven-haired rabbit.

Gin had already made reservations at The Ivy, an upscale restaurant on the eastside of town that catered highest clientele. Rukia picked one helluva restaurant, its lounge atmosphere matched her cool personality. Gin wasn't surprised, leave it to Rukia to pick a place with cool ambiance. Gin looked down at his watch, it was 6:50, he wondered where Rukia could be.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear, clad in a short, fire-red evening dress. Although it was a simple design, it clung to every one of Rukia's delicious curve. The moment Rukia entered the restaurant a hush fell over the connoisseurs. Gin's eyes raked over the mouth-watering Rukia. She looked good enough to eat.

Dear God, this woman was trying to kill him.

Gin watched Rukia search the restaurant for him, he was tempted to stand up and say "Here I am!"

The silver-haired man had to tear his eyes away from the temptress was Rukia. He noticed she as getting a lot of hungry stares from gentlemen who already had dates. Once he glanced back over to Rukia, she was approaching him.

Gin could swear he heard Sean Paul's chorus "So Fine" in his ears. Rukia was sashaying towards him with her hips swinging hypnotizingly sensual and slow. Gin drew in a ragged breath.

"_It should be against the law for a woman to look this good." _Gin thought, with every clack of Rukia's heels his cock thumped against his pants.

Yes, Rukia was trying to kill him.

However, she was having the same reaction to him as he was to her. Seeing Gin dressed so sharp had a profound effect on the younger Kuchiki. She could tell Gin was a slender man, but had no idea how broad his shoulders were and how narrow his waist was. He had the body of an athlete, perhaps a runner.

"Good evening, Rukia." Gin purred, Rukia gave him a devilish smile.

"Evening," She replied, "its good to see you not robbing any casinos.

"I figured I take a night off." Gin said evenly, "surprised to not see you arresting someone."

"I don't arrest people, that's the police offices job." Rukia said as Gin pulled out her seat like a gentlemen.

"Your not cop?"

"Nope,"

"Then what are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Rukia replied with a come-hither smile, Gin arched an eyebrow. She was challenging him, but Gin was never one to give in so easily.

"I don't think that's completely fair, I was honest with you about my profession."

"Who said life was fair?" Rukia teased, "But you have point. I'm a bit of a private investigator of sorts."

"_Ah, that would explain the lack of a police uniform."_ Gin thought, _"that would be one cop I'd look forward to seeing."_

"Again, why didn't you arrest me?"

"You're pushing luck, if you want to go to jail so badly turn yourself in."

"But I'd rather be with you and handcuffs."

"Maybe if you behave yourself, I'll show you my handcuffs…and then some." Rukia let the words roll off her tongue, Gin took a deep, calming breath. His aching length was straining against his slacks, Rukia was something else.

Rukia was having a similar reaction, Gin's sly tone must've been what was doing it. She had been around criminals before and Gin was incredibly relaxed. Almost remarkably, in fact. Most criminals would have been bribing, threatening, or on their knees begging her not to arrest him. She cut Gin a break and most criminals would break and run. But not him, no, he wanted to know why. Rukia got the sinking sensation he knew about her ulterior motives.

And he did.

"That doesn't answer my question," Gin, at the worst possible time the waiter came over. Gin and Rukia were cursing the young lady in their heads, the conversation was just getting good! The pair quickly ordered and irately shooed the server away.

"I already told you, I'm not a cop and I have no reason to arrest you. My job is to see to it that LWA doesn't get robbed, not arrest people."

"That's looking at it from a technical standpoint."

"Why would I add more work to the work I already have?"

"Point taken, but why are you so interested in me?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Gin thought about the comment, and then licked his lips. It was obvious why he was interested in Rukia, he wanted to fuck her silly, but he enjoyed foreplay.

"Its quite simple, you're unlike any woman I've ever met. I wouldn't mind continuing to see you on a more exclusive bases, try to find out all your _secrets_." Gin purred emphasizing the word 'secrets'. Rukia cocked an eyebrow at him, Gin Ichimaru was one smooth-talker but she its not like she wasn't impressed.

"And I suppose you want to know why I'm interested you?"

"I would actually, yes."

"You said you rob casinos, and I believe in that old saying: keep your friends, close keep your enemies closer."

Gin's cock nearly ripped through his pants, Rukia was by far the slickest woman he had ever met. She knew he best bet would be keeping a close eye on him while he was plotting taking LWA by storm. Gin felt like an idiot, but Rukia was like a bumblebee,

Cute as hell to look at, but dangerous as all get up!

For the second time in less than 24 hours Gin couldn't think of anything to say. Rukia was just that good. She noticed his unreadable expression and obvious discomfort, she knew for fact he was going to be running for the hills now. But that was a wrong assumption, now Gin really wanted to see how close Rukia kept her enemies.

"Ooohh, a pool table!" Rukia said excitedly, Gin quirked an eyebrow. Pool? Now that was just asking for a bad case of blue balls. Rukia hurriedly excused herself to the pool table and setup for a rack. Gin followed behind her like a lost puppy. Rukia expertly leaned over the table and struck the ball-pyramid. The balls clanked together and few went into the corner pockets.

"You play pool? Is there anything you don't do?" Gin said taking the pool stick and twirling it in his hands.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Rukia replied, "I'm solid."

"_So am I." _Gin though as he watched Rukia bend over the table, her dress rising giving him a full view of her smooth legs. Rukia let her hands slid languidly over the pool cue as she contemplated her next move. She looked to Gin who was staring at her, most likely undressing her with his serpentine eyes.

He was, every article of clothing was off in his mind.

"It's your move Gin." She purred, Gin nearly bent her over the pool table when she caressed his name. Gin leaned onto the pool table and sunk a few stripped balls,

"Rukia, do you wanna learn a trick?" Gin suddenly asked, Rukia approached him, her perfectly manicured nails slid across the pool table. The silver-haired man maneuvered himself behind the younger Kuchiki and ground his erection into her, Rukia felt heat spread thru her body at the close contact.

"I think I know this trick." Rukia purred like a kitten once Gin grasped both her hands. The fox-faced man didn't respond, instead he leaned her over the pool. Gin carefully positioned the pool cue in Rukia's tiny hands, she grinded her ass into him. He had to fight the urge to groan once he felt her ass come into contact with his aching length.

God, if they weren't in public.

It seemed like the heat in the room spiked to unbelievable temperature, it wasn't the room, it was the couple dressed in red fawning all over each other at the pool table!

Gin stretched back and struck the cue with each of the strips going in the corner pocket.

"That was quiet a trick," Rukia said turning to him with Gin leaning into her.

"Would you like to see another one?" Gin said motioning towards his erection, Rukia looked down and saw the gargantuan bulge in his pants. She smirked and rubbed herself against him, Gin growled in the back of his throat. Rukia pressed her lips to his, letting her tongue glide between his slender lips. Gin openly accepted the sweet invasion he let Rukia stroke his mouth into ecstasy. Once she pulled away, Gin moaned.

"Maybe another time, its getting late." Rukia murmured against his lips while massaging the crotch of Gin's pants. Gin didn't hear her, he was too focused on her caressing his length through pants. Rukia looked at the dreamy expression on his face and began to sashay away shooting him a devilish look rolling her hips sexily as she made a dash for the door.

Gin didn't bother going after her, he couldn't move with a monster aching in his pants.

"_Run little rabbit, run."_

**Lemony:** That was smexy and I haven't even gotten to the lemons yet.

**Wicked:** WHY'D YOU STOP? It was getting good!

**Awesome:** Am I invisible over here?...REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony:** Yay! Lets all give Wicked applause for helping me write this chapter!

**Wicked:** It was nothing, really. *blushes*

**Lemony:** Now if only Awesome would write some.

**Awesome:** I refuse.

Texas Hold Em

Rukia drove like a crack-head running from the police trying to get home. She definitely pushed it with Gin tonight. Rukia was shaking so badly she had to use both hands to put the key in door of her apartment. Once inside Rukia slid her back down the door, reliving tonight's events.

Dear God, if she didn't get out of there she would have fucked Gin right on the spot. They would have been bucket naked, sprawled across the pool table in front of the entire restaurant fucking like two wild animals during mating season.

Oh but she wanted to.

Really, really badly.

Everyone else be damned, and common decency shot straight to hell. Rukia and Gin would have gone wild! Could you imagine it? Billiard balls and pool cues flying everywhere!

Rukia closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip once her thoughts raced back to Gin standing behind her. Lord, he was so close! Rukia felt her temperature run up; she kicked off her heels and ran like a woman on fire to the bathroom. Her hands were shaking as she turned the water spigot as cold as it possibly would go. Plugging up the shower, Rukia thrust herself under the icy mist. Goosebumps began to creep across Rukia's skin as the wintry water worked its magic on her burning system. This was an unorthodox means of curving her arousal, but by God, it helped. Rukia's teeth chattered and with a shivering hand, she turned on the hot water and began to calm down once the burning water warmed her body back to a normal temperature. She closed off the drain and let the soothing water fill the tub, she slowly lowered herself into the smoldering water.

But wait she was missing something. (**Lemony:** Gin!)

Rukia never bathed without her music, reaching up to the sink she clicked on the radio. Would you believe the radio station was playing Nice and Slow by Usher? The raven-haired woman let the soothing tones ring throughout the bathroom. She sunk down further in the tub letting the lyrics take her back to Gin.

_Its seven o'clock on the dot I'm in my drop-top cruising the streets…_

Yes, this song described every feeling she was having. Before Rukia knew what was happening, her body was tingling, pulsing with every beat.

_I pull up, anticipating good love, don't keep me waiting…_

Before she knew what she was doing, Rukia's hands slid down her neck.

_I got plans to put my hands in places I've never seen, girl you know what I mean_…

Her hands traveled further with every word that was uttered, until the rested on her breast running over her pert nipples.

_Now here we are, driving round' town, contemplating where I'm gonna lay you down…_

Rukia was so lost in her fantasy, she imagined it was Gin touching her, caressing her, leaving a trail of fire across her body.

_Let me take you a place nice and quiet, there ain't no one there to talk, ain't gotta rush. I just wanna take it nice and slow…_

Her hands rested on her stomach, she was making small circles with the tip of her finger around her naval.

_I wanna do something freaky to you baby, so call out my name… _

The heat of the tub was increasing the intensity in Rukia's desire. Her hands journeyed farther until they rested on her heat. The raven-haired woman let out a ragged breath once her fingers began to move, the words chanting in her ears, the steaming water shifting around her.

_Now tell me, do you wanna get freaky…_

They moved faster in earnest. These weren't Rukia's hands anymore; they had a mind of their own stroking their master into ecstasy. No, they weren't Rukia's at all, they where Gin's long slender fingers exploring her sensitive core.

_Cause, I'll freak you right I will, I'll freak you right I will, I'll freak you like no one has ever made you feel…_

The lyrics hit Rukia right to the core once she found that delicate spot. Her fingers moved feverishly in time with music. Every nerve ending in her body was crying out in pleasure as she worked her fingers to the point of cramping, yes, this was Gin making her feel this good, this hot, this wanton and on the brink of a blissful release…she was so close now…

_Let me take you a place nice and quiet, there ain't no one there to talk, ain't gotta rush. I just wanna take it nice and slow…_

"Dear God!" Rukia cried shooting out of the warm water, he eyes wide open with shock.

Was she doing what she thought she was doing?

Oh dear Jesus, she was!

Rukia's eyes darted around the bathroom as if she had just been put on display. The song had long sense ended and was now on commercials, Rukia sighed.

That would certainly be the last time she bathed with the radio on.

The very last time.

Ever.

And now every time she heard the song Nice and Slow she would most likely turn a furious shade of red. Nope, no more radio. As a matter of fact, Rukia wrapped a towel around herself and unplugged the radio from the wall. God, Gin had really gotten under her skin.

Rukia had only herself to blame for teasing him and turning herself on in the heated process! Karma is a bitch. Besides, no one had ever seen that side of her. Hell, Rukia had never seen that side of Rukia. She was a bit scared at her lustfulness, but what could she do?

Gin turned her on.

Rukia made a mental note to never play music around Gin because she was too responsive to it, and avoid all heat which wasn't possible because she lived in Vegas.

The horrible, sad truth was Gin had gotten under her skin…and she liked it!

**Lemony:** *applause Wicked* Nice!

**Wicked:** *blushes even more*

**Lemony:** Now if only Awesome would write a lemon.

**Awesome:** Ah…no.

**Lemony:** BTW readers if you've never heard Nice and Slow by Usher, listen to that song! Its beautiful, even though in this fic it wasn't written in order...REVIEW!

*Disclaimer* We don't own crap mentioned in this fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemony:** Wow Wicked, you helped with two chapters in one story! I'm impressed.

**Wicked:** *Continues to blush*

**Lemony:** Come on Awesome, write something!

**Awesome:** Nope.

Gin drove lingeringly slow getting home, his mind was in a daze. Rukia had left him. With a massive erection.

Why?

Gin would never know. He figured she was just trying to tease him, make him wanting, then leave him high and dry.

That dirty little minx.

She was probably at home, laughing her ass off at his helplessness. Gin wouldn't put it past Rukia to call up all her friends and brag about it. No, she would probably savor this victory alone with a celebratory bubble bath or whatever it is women do to party. Gin parked his car and walking a sluggishly to his penthouse. This was horrible. All the blood had stop circulating in his body and went straight to his cock.

He was cursing Rukia in his head with every step he took.

She did this to him.

And then left him!

How cruel can you be?

Its should be illegal for a woman to give a man a hard-on and then leave! Lock them all up! Charge them all with assault, because this was a shining example of domestic violence on the mans part. Better yet, charge them with fraud, because teasing a man and then not letting him fuck you is an ultimate deception! Gin let out a sigh of relief once he changed into his pajamas and out of that constricting suit. Although his clothing had changed his physical condition was all the same.

Gin let out an aggravated sigh, this was great.

Just friggin' brilliant.

If he didn't believe Rukia would kick him in the groin, she would have been bent over that pool table being screwed six ways from Sunday in front of everyone.

Gin didn't give two flying fucks that they where in pubic, exhibitionism had always been a fantasy of his.

And they would have still been there now fucking each others brains out on a pool table, yet another one of Gin's fantasies! That woman was a mystery to him, a mystery that caused an erection.

Gin was astounded about how aroused he was! Actually, he was bit ashamed of himself. All she did was kiss him and he had gone ga-ga like some pre-pubescent teenager! What was he? A man or a horny mouse, hell no, he was a grown-ass man (**Lemony:** don't forget horny.)! Did he have no self-control? Well he had something, Rukia got away unscathed. Why in heaven and earth did he let her get away?

Again, why?

That woman was nothing more than a big-ass question mark in his life! A big, blue-eyed, curvaceous question mark! An enigma! At what point did Gin lose all control? The moment Rukia kissed him, and God, what a kiss it had been. It had been a while sense Gin had been kissed with so much passion and hotness, it was provocative.

Once he was changed, Gin headed straight for his liquor cabin. He needed a tall, stiff drink. No pun intended. After pouring a shot of Bourbon, Gin downed it with earnest.

If he couldn't get laid, he'd get drunk.

After the golden brown liquid slid smoothly down his throat, Gin began to relax. But his erection didn't. He figured just a shot wouldn't do it, so he drank it straight out of the bottle.

Can you say bottoms up?

He wished Rukia's bottom was up and he was plowing into with all his might! Gin tipped the bottle back at the thought and gulped down the alcohol. It burned the back of his throat, but it was welcome distraction from what was burning in his pants.

Gin swayed over to the couch and flopped onto it. He flipped onto his back and tilted the bottle to his lips again taking a gut-wrenching guzzle. Gin was certain his liver was going to be screaming at him, but to hell with everything, Gin was upset and horny.

A horrible combination.

And what is getting drunk without music? Gin wobbled over his stereo, the liquor was already taken effect. He fumbled screwing around with the buttons until he managed to hit the power button. It was already set to Gin's favorite station, it was playing a wonderful song, Never Gonna Be by Lori Ruso.

Gin began to sway to beat, totally uncoordinated because of the juice buzzing through his system. He poured a generous amount in his mouth and swallowed it straight down as the music got slower and slower.

_I've been going out of mind, trying to find a way to make you mine…_

It seemed as if the saxophone in the background was speaking to Gin, singing his aggravation yet easing his frustration. He slumped down on the couch, the drums matched his heart, steady when alone, but with Rukia it sped up trying to match the beat of her body.

_Don't you think its time for you to give me a bit of your attention…_

Gin's foggy mind imagined Rukia dancing to this; she'd probably love this song. It described what she was doing to him so well, teasing him, taunting him, and challenging him while still arousing his interest.

_Never gonna be the same again, never gonna be the same again…_

It was almost as if Rukia was dancing for him, rocking her hips matching the sensual tones that echoed throughout his living room. Gin took another gulp, yes, Rukia was with him now. The saxophone in the background picked up slack and Rukia let the straps of her dress fall ever so slightly.

_Time is up, I've waited enough…_

Gin had waited for Rukia, waited for so long. The liquor was causing Gin to have intoxicated hallucinations, as far as he knew, Rukia was standing right in front of him, beckoning for him to come to her. But he couldn't move, he wouldn't move.

_I've been dreaming about you, or is it, in those dreams you do anything I want to…_

Gin watched Rukia's hands fall down her neck and trace over her midsection, running her tiny hands over every curve that she called her body. By this time, Gin had freed his erection and began to run his hand over his aching shaft.

The hallucination approached him, letting one non-existent hand caress his cheek. It was warm, it was there, and Gin felt it. He continued to pump his cock while taking another large swallow of Bourbon. He reached his hand out to touch her back, but she backed away just out of reach.

_When I try to get closer to you, you push me away, I don't know what to say…_

The illusion lifted her dress, giving Gin a perfect view of her creamy thigh, and the apex of her legs. The very place Gin wanted to be. He propelled his fist harder while taking another drink.

_Never gonna be the same again, never gonna be the same again…_

Gin tilted his head back once he felt pressure build in his groin, as the pressure built the vision in front of him slowly faded from view. By the end of the final chorus, the image had disappeared al together, leaving Gin with a bottle of Bourbon in one hand and his cock in he other. He quickly sobered once he shuddered in release, he groaned once he felt a hangover coming on.

"I really gotta stop drinking."

**Lemony:** Awesome! I swear you're as stubborn as a mull!

**Awesome:** HEEE-HAAAAWWW

**Lemony:** …

**Wicked:** *still blushing*…REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Lemony:** Now that we've gotten the lemons out of the way, time to get back to the story.

**Wicked:** I'm done writing for now, its Awesome's turn.

**Awesome:** Not a chance in hell.

Texas Hold Em'

"Do da stanky leg! Do da stanky leg!" Mr. Sonique sang as he rotating his leg and rolling his shoulders in time with beats thumping from his ipod. Rukia had just entered his office at the perfect moment to catch him acting like a damn fool. He was standing on his desk dancing like an idiot. Rukia stood by, silent, and watched the spectacle giggling at the blonde-haired man dancing in a sparkling sequent lavender suit.

"Ah-hem…Mr. Sonique."

Mr. Sonique was startled to see Rukia behind him, he smiled broadly. He wasn't the least bit embarrassed that one of his employees had just caught him dancing, nope, there was no shame in his game. He plopped down, sitting right on the edge of his desk. Sonique opened his mouth to say something but stopped and quirked an eyebrow at Rukia.

Although eccentric, Dominique Sonique was no fool. He noticed Rukia had a bit of a glow about her and, being the nosy busy-body that he was, he wanted to know what (or who) caused it.

"Oooohhh, who was in your pants this weekend?" Mr. Sonique blurted out, Rukia's eyes went impossibly wide the statement, but she quickly regained her composure and put on a stoic face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rukia lied coolly.

Was she that obvious?

"Oh, puh-leaze! Someone has got you hot and bothered…does he have a brother?"

Rukia couldn't help but give him a guilty smile, Mr. Sonique swelled with glee this would be his first dose of gossip for the day!

"I swear, I have no clue what you mean." Rukia said with her gigantic smile, after looking herself in mirror Rukia told herself there was nothing wrong with wanting a man so long as he doesn't come between you and your money. Rukia had come to the conclusion that a high, hard one might do her a world of good.

As soon as Sonique swelled, he deflated. He knew he wouldn't get anything out of the younger Kuchiki, he had been around Rukia enough to know she was very tight-lipped. She was making her way through the empty main floor that morning, LWA had been closed for some sort eccentric holiday Mr. Sonique probably made up. But Rukia could live with I, it would give her a chance to install her new security measures.

Rukia was a master when it came to this sort of thing, hundreds of banks throughout the southwest had paid her through the ass to get her custom security. The reason it was so spectacular was because no two were alike in any way, shape or form. She created the designs based on the location, how the building was made, and how many people circulated through it each day along with other variables. Rukia had her own specialized kit made just for this occasion. Mr. Sonique had opened the casino so soon Rukia didn't have a chance to try to fix the latest security.

Rukia kept all her tools in brief case, hell that's all she needed. She looked around the main floor, it was huge, which meant she would be at work for quite some time. Rukia whipped out her cell phone, she would be needed to make some calls because this had to be done.

Today.

~A Few Hours Later~

"Ahhhh! Rukia Kuchiki you're beautiful!" Mr. Sonique exclaimed as Rukia showed him the new security. It was like nothing he'd ever seen! Like something out off a spy movie!

"Now if the main alarm should go off for any reason, these titanium bars will come down on all exists except the main entrance." Rukia said pointing out the well-hidden security, Mr. Sonique looked on in awe.

"Then you have the black out system, the lights will automatically go out in the case of a robbery, the only light will be the blinders by the main entrance." She continued, Mr. Sonique wanted to see the black out, but Rukia said he'd have to reprogram the entire system.

"Also, the cameras have been equipt with night-vision and infrared vision, just in case robbers are hiding out in the vents or something." Rukia said pointing to the cameras, Mr. Sonique felt like something out of James Bond.

"I beefed up the security detail. No more of the guards walking around with nothing but mace, now they have real big guns. But consider them more of a…hmm…LWA SWAT Team, the only come in when a panic button is hit which is located under your desk it will also activate all the security measures,"

Mr. Sonique wanted to kiss Rukia, he had only gone shopping for a few hours and she had already made his security tighter than Fort Knox!

"Lastly, I have the security plans which the all the gaurds. They have to study it and learn it in the case of an emergency." Rukia finished, to her this was the best she could do for LWA, it was a massive place and only so much security could be taken into consideration. In the case of robbery, she didn't want innocent bystanders getting hurt.

People where always in the way!

She'd like to see that fox-face hunk of a man try to rob this place now, he'd be in for a rude awakening.

~Later That Night~

Rukia was forced to make an appearance at LWA. She had to see that all the defense measures were up and running. After putting it through a test run earlier that day, Rukia was confident in her work. She pinched the bride of her nose once the sounds of the main floor came ringing in. Rukia hated constant noise! She made her rounds and noticed some curious stares from a group of gentlemen.

These weren't 'I wanna fuck you' stares, but something different. Something totally eerie, Rukia had been around crime enough to know that look. They where gonna try something.

Let them try.

Rukia quickly made it to Mr. Sonique's office with a critical expression, this time he wasn't dancing on his desk, he was talking to one of the janitors.

"I don't care Leno, just see to these floors are spotless!" Mr. Sonique was obliviously in the middle of chewing the janitor out when he saw Rukia come in. Mr. Sonique dismissed him with a wave of his hand, the janitor left scowling.

"Rukia! How is my favorite girl?" Mr. Sonique said cheerfully, Rukia frowned.

"We've got a problem." Rukia informed him, Mr. Sonique quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Problem?

They couldn't have problems! Problems were bad!

"What the matter?" Mr. Sonique inquired, it the first time that Rukia could remember him being serious.

"Look at the monitors."

Mr. Sonique opened he monitors that where so cleverly hidden behind his self-portrait, upon seeing the small screens, Mr. Sonique's eyes scanned the scences before him

"What's happening?" He questioned raising an eyebrow at Rukia.

"Wait for it…"

"Rukia I-"

"Wait for it…"

Suddenly one of the men Rukia saw whipped out a pistol and began screaming at the top of his lungs, demanding everyone empty their wallets and take off their jewelry. Another man joined in, then another, then another.

About ten in all had pulled guns on the main floor, Mr. Sonique went into panic mode and began to flap his hands like a flightless bird.

"Oh my God! Rukia what do we do?" He cried turning to the stoic faced Kuchiki, Rukia casually pointed to his desk, Mr. Sonique took off like he was being chased by lions and hit the panic button.

Like magic, titanium bars came down, closing off each entrance. The lights shut off and the blinders shot on. Everyone was screaming and stampeding towards the open door, in the security terminal, the cameras had been set to night vision. The guards came pouring from the security terminal like roaches wielding rifles and snipers ready to fire, demanding the thieves put their guns down.

Disoriented from the blinders, the thieves didn't even have a chance to respond by the time guards had tackled and handcuffed them, disarming and rounding up all ten.

After about four hours filing police reports, Mr. Sonique returned to his office were Rukia had been waiting patiently watching the monitor. Mr. Sonique was so furious he jumped on one of the robbers screaming, "How dare you rob my beautiful casino, you worthless bum son of a bitch!" The police threatened to charge him with assault if he didn't cease the criminal behavior.

Rukia must have laughed until her stomach cramped. Mr. Sonique was pissed, and what's funnier than a gay man when's he's angry? He stormed into his office to see leaning on his desk watching the monitor.

He smiled broadly at her and squeezed the younger Kuchiki. Rukia was turning blue and began struggled to break lose from the bear hug.

"Rukia! You beautiful woman! You're amazing! You're fantastic!" Mr. Sonique gushed as he wrung the life the raven-haired woman.

"Ok…I can't breathe…" Rukia choked out, Mr. Sonique released her and stared at her as if she had just given birth to sextuplets.

"I'm sorry its just…gosh there are no words!" He cheered, his casino was safe and all the press he;d get behind this would be good publicity. Mr. Sonique was so happy, he considered giving money to the poor.

Key word being 'considered'. He wasn't happy enough to actually give money, but happy enough to nearly kill Rukia with a hug.

"OMG! How did you know those guys where gonna rob me?"

"Call it a sixth-sense."

"And where did you get those big guns for my guards?"

"An ex-arms dealer owed me a favor."

"Rukia, did I say your beautiful?"

Meanwhile outside, Gin Ichimaru was smirking sitting in his car smoking a cigarette. He had watched the whole scene unfold, he noted every security measure. The only reason he knew about the attempted robbery was because he had kept his ears open in the streets, Gin was an opportunist, and once he got wind of this, he knew Rukia would pull out all the stops and he wanted to see them for himself. He'd rather have some poor sucker go down, while he noted all the security measures. Now he knew just what to avoid. Granted, trying to avoid Rukia's leering eye all night had been difficult, and no doubt she would review the security footage and see him and most likely think he had something to do with tonight's botched robbery.

But something was nagging at Gin's conscience.

Although sloppy in their execution, the thieves seemed a bit too organized…Gin had a feeling they where just pawns in a bigger scheme, but the question was, who was running it?

Gin was infuriated at the thought! Someone was moving on his turf! Gin exhaled cigarette smoke; he wouldn't allow another thief to take what was rightfully his.

If anyone was going to rob LWA, it was going to be him!

**Lemony:** Pleeeeaaaasssseee, write something Awesome!

**Awesome:** Lemony, begging didn't work when you were little and its not gonna work now.

**Lemony**: You're such an ass!

**Wicked:** I'm related to idiots…REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

**Awesome:** Meru-64, I would write something for you but I only write fight scenes, if Lemony puts a fight scene in the story I'll write it for you. But I did come up with the new character mentioned in this chapter!

**Lemony:** Yay! My begging worked!

**Wicked:** No, you just annoyed the hell out of her.

**Lemony:** Hell, something worked.

Texas Hold Em'

"I got what y-y-you, boss." Joss stuttered, Gin looked at the poor man up down and nodded once he saw the goods.

Gin had been hiding out in the slums of town questioning everyone about any sort of casino heist. Joss, a local drug addict, had been the one to come forward.

Gin and Joss had done work in the past, Gin actually felt a little sorry for Joss, the poor guy was involved with so much shit he ended up talking with a stutter and developing an uncontrollably twitch, see how stress can ruin a person? However, Joss always knew about what was happening on the inside and could get things no one else could, and that why Gin kept him as a contact. Be it information, or a stolen Lamborghini, Joss could get it if you had the right amount of cash. Most people wouldn't believe Joss was involved with crime, although he did look a little dodgy from time to time. Joss hung around every petty thief and major mob boss in the city, Joss Wildner was Gin's ears on the inside.

However, Joss was a hard man to find, he didn't keep an address or a phone, so Gin had use detective skills to track him down. Gin had to keep asking people had they seen a ginger-haired guy, about six feet, grey eyes with a nervous twitch. Soon he had gotten word about where Joss might have been.

It's all about communication.

"Good job Joss, where did you get these?" Gin asked the man, Joss twitched nervously then shuddered.

"I bought em' off s-s-some g-guard at LW-W-A." Joss stammered, Gin was looking down at the blueprints of the casino, every nook and cranny he could see. Gin was grinning from ear to ear, now he knew all about LWA from the inside, he knew where the guards where stationed, he knew where Sonique's office was, everything. Gin rolled up the floor plans and put them in his car.

The night air seemed to be twice as hot during the day as it was at night. Gin was beginning to hate Vegas. He had managed to catch Joss on the far side of town leaning on his car, once that was accomplished he told Joss he needed these floor plans. And would you believe about an hour later Joss had em!

Not only could Joss get you what you needed, he was fast.

"Here Joss, you earned it." Gin said digging into his pockets and pulling put a stack of hundreds, Joss happily took the money while his hand was shaking uncontrollably.

"One more thing Joss, is there anyone you know whose planning to knock-over LWA?" Gin questioned, Joss shuddered involuntarily.

"Y-y-yeah some new c-cat on the scene called High Roller."

"High Roller?"

"O-or HR."

"Any news on the guy?"

"T-try girl."

"A women? Joss you can't be serious." Gin said in disbelief, the criminal underground was entirely male dominated and Gin found it a little hard to believe that a woman was making major moves. He wasn't a sexist, but come on?

A woman boss?

Then again there was Rukia so maybe things weren't totally male dominated. Gin thought about it, woman or no woman, she was moving in on his turf and he wouldn't stand for it! He'd take her down as she was a man.

"G-Gin I wouldn't think lowly o-of her. she's already got half o-of Las Vegas r-running scared." Joss stammered, Gin arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not running." Gin replied, Joss shrugged. The red-haired man knew all about High Roller and she was not a nice lady, she was the female Scarface! She would eat Gin alive! But he wanted to go to war, who was Joss to stop him? he just wanted to know how much money he would get out of this.

"Gin, I-I have something e-else f-f-for you." Joss informed the silver-haired man,

"Yeah? What?"

"These." Joss said pulling more papers out of his hoodie, Gin kept his eyes locked on the paperwork.

Now what could that be?

"It-it's the guards shift schedule, j-just though y-you might need it." Joss explained, Gin was so happy he want to hug Joss. But instead he whipped out another stack of hundreds, Gin was elated. Now he had the blueprints AND the guards shift schedule. So not only could he plan how to take LWA by storm, he could time it when security was at its weakest. Gin nearly did a jig.

"Joss, your wonderful." Gin said trying to hide his happiness, Joss shrugged. He knew he wa she best when it came to this sort of thing.

"I h-hope y-you hit the place f-first Gin, High Roller doesn't s-s-seem like the kind of person I-I want running the underground." Joss said seriously, Gin looked at him then nodded. Honestly, Gin didn't care who was running the criminal underworld so long as he/she didn't get in the way of his plans.

"Thanks Joss, and go see a doctor your twitching more than usual." Gin joked getting into his car, Joss swelled angrily. He hated it when people made fun of him!

"S-s-shut the f-fuck up!"

~Later that night~

Gin sat in his living room pouring over the blueprints and schedules, he was trying to figure out the best course of action in regard to taking down LWA. His thoughts constantly shifted back to this High Roller person.

Gin had heard a lot of strange criminal names but this was by far the strangest, what rackled him even more was the fact that this person was a woman.

A woman? Involved in the criminal world? And making major moves? Gin thought that maybe Joss had gotten some bad information in this case. But then again, Joss had never been wrong before so that made Gin wonder. He already had one woman in his life causing problems, he didn't need another one! Gin continued about going over his plans while nursing a glass of Remy, Gin told himself he'd stop drinking but this situation called for a stiff drink. He took sipped and thought about all variables involved with this.

One: There was the little matter of Rukia keeping a close eye on him

Two: Some newcomer was moving in on his territory

Three: He had to get some men together to get started breaking LWA from the inside

This was getting complicated, Gin shook his head. He refused to give in just because he was having a hard time contemplating his next move. He had only himself to blame, he wanted a challenge, now he got one!

Gin heard a loud knock at his door, whoever was on the other side was obviously frantic.

Now who could that be?

Gin gathered the paperwork off the coffee table and stashed it in his bedroom nightstand. Once he composed himself he answered the door to see a very red-faced Rukia.

"Ah, Rukia. Nice to see you," He purred, Rukia gave him a lethal glare.

"You have something of mine."

**Lemony:** And the plot thickens. This has gotten complicated.

**Wicked:** Uh-oh Gin's got some competition.

**Awesome:** And a pissed off Rukia!...REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

**Lemony:** Alright, I'm craving donuts and fruit punch!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Awesome and Wicked aren't here…

**Lemony:** LETS GO TO KRISPY KREAMS!

**Nin-Ni Chan**: I'M DRIVING!

**Lemony:** BTW this chapter contains an EXPLICT lemon, if that offends you, why the heck are you reading this?

Gin stepped aside to let the tiny woman in, Rukia brushed past him and stood in his living room. She was standing with her shoulders hunched up and eyes closed tightly as she were fighting off a shudder.

"You say I have something of your?" Gin hummed approaching the scowling girl, Rukia looked up and him and gulped. God, Gin was fine.

"Yes you do…" Rukia fought to speak out, Gin arched an eyebrow her Rukia's voice was very strained.

"And what would that be?"

Rukia didn't answer, instead she stormed up to Gin, stood on her tippy-toes and locked lips Gin. The silver-haired man was taken by surprise but surely melted into the kiss, he captured her lips suckling the tender flesh. Rukia reluctantly moaned into the kiss, she had been fighting her attraction since their date and she wasn't about to sleep another night without Gin! It was bad enough her dreams where fucking with her, Rukia refused to wake up in another wet spot and get questioned by Sonique as to why she looked so flushed.

By the time both of them were turning blue in the face, Gin finally pulled away. Rukia whimpered at the loss of contact. Gin looked down at her and smirked,

"Ah, now I know what you want." Gin purred, Rukia scowled up him, her eyes burning with lust.

"Fuck me Gin…hard baby," Rukia breathed, Gin nearly passed out at blunt she was. Although he wasn't surprise, this was Rukia after all. Gin didn't utter a word, instead he hoisted Rukia over his shoulder and stormed into his bedroom with Rukia giggling at his enthusiasm.

"Gin, your a caveman!" Rukia giggled hanging over Gin's shoulder, he was already in the hallway taking giant steps towards his bedroom.

"Wait until you see my club." Gin purred kicking open his door and throwing Rukia onto his bed, the small woman bounced at the amount of impact. Gin crawled into bed behind Rukia and made short work of her clothes. As of now, Rukia was property of Gin Ichimaru.

And he would remind her of that.

Over and over again.

Rukia practically tore Gin's clothes off, the sooner he fucked her the sooner she could sleep peacefully at night!

Gin pressed his lips Rukia's with such of force he nearly smothered her, Rukia wrapped her legs around Gin's waist pulling him into her. Gin grasped his aching length and positioned it at Rukia's moistened entrance.

"You want this?" Gin murmured against her lips gliding the tip of his manhood into Rukia's sweetness. The younger Kuchiki moaned beneath him and tried arching into his only to have Gin left himself up.

"Yesss…" Rukia hissed grasped Gin by both shoulders and pushing him onto his back, Gin wasn't the least bit shocked at her aggressiveness.

Again, this was Rukia.

Rukia guided herself onto Gin's length, freezing momentarily when she felt his throbbing muscle inside her. Gin's head snapped back onto the pillow once he was engulfed in Rukia's scorching wetness. He drew in a ragged breath once Rukia rotate her hips licking her lips at the delicious feeling of Gin insider her. He stared up at the younger Kuchiki loving the way she was moving above him, but it wasn't enough. Gin grabbed Rukia's waist wanting to hold her sill when he thrust upwards. He was rewarded with a cry from the raven-haired girl.

"Gin… oh fuck!" She shrieked as he repeated the action slamming into Rukia. He lifted her up just to bring her crashing back down to earth on his cock with him driving upwards into her heat. Gin bit his lip once he felt Rukia rotate her hips at a wonderful pace, keeping up with his thrusts. Rukia racked her nails down Gin's chest trying to find something hold onto to while Gin embedded himself into her tight, wet womanhood. Rukia settled on his groin, gripped Gin's shoulders and holding for dear life while her hips had a mind of their own riding Gin like a thoroughbred.

Its not like he cared, he enjoyed Rukia's rough-riding because although he was on the bottom, Gin was plowing into Rukia thrusting upwards as far as gravity would let him go. Rukia was above him digging her nails into her shoulders, he jaw slacked in pleasure unable to utter a word, instead she moaned aloud.

Hearing her whines, Gin put his body into overdrive and began to hammer into the younger Kuchiki with remarkable speed and power, Rukia worked her inner muscles clamping down on Gin's hot bulging shaft heightening the pleasure between the two.

"Mmmm…so good…" Gin groaned as Rukia continued bucking above him, Rukia's eyes were as hard as diamonds gazing down at the silver-haired man.

Why had she waited so long to do this?

Rukia felt like an idiot for waiting, but now he was inside her, deep insider her, and getting deeper with each powerful, hypnotic thrust.

Gin's eyes rolled into the back of his head every time he felt Rukia's silkiness slide over his length. Faster, harder, and deeper he went, wanting to get more out of her, pushing her to the point of no return.

"Oh my god…" Rukia uttered between Gin's frenzied heaving and herself jerking violently. She was so close, and Gin could feel it. He increased the tempo with sweat trickling down his forehead collection at his brow.

Finally it happened.

Gin slammed into Rukia's sweet spot causing the raven-haired woman to cry out once the pleasure rippled from her heat. Gin felt Rukia's burning core tightened around him, Rukia was lost her climax shuddering uncontrollably, screaming out obscenities once pulsating waves of pleasure spasmed through her body. Gin felt his loins tighten and convulse as Rukia milked his cock with her soft flesh. Gin bit his bottom lip once he exploded into Rukia, spilling his seed into her maidenhood.

"Fuck…" He breathed as the last wave of bliss rolled over his body, Rukia looked down at him her eyelids heavy. She collapsed onto his chest, Gin cradled her closely.

Yes, Rukia was a mystery to him, but by God did he enjoy trying to solve her, both inside and out.

The couple slept peacefully.

~The Next Morning~

Gin awoke with a yawn, he felt around his bed only to feel empty sheets. His eyes shot open once he realized he couldn't move his left arm! Gin looked up at his headboard to find he had been handcuffed to it. Rukia had strolled into his bedroom wearing his house robe.

"I told you I'd show you my handcuffs." She purred, Gin frowned.

"What do you think your doing?" Gin questioned the smirking woman.

"I lost something, what does it look like?"

"Get me out of this. now!" Gin seethed, Rukia shook her head.

"Not until I find LWA's blueprints and guard schedules."

Gin's face fell, holy shit, she knew! She knew all along! Rukia knew her best bet would be to get Gin and then wait until a moment of weakness then search his apartment for the missing documents. Rukia knew all along Gin had the documents, her security cameras captured a ginger-haired man buying the papers off a corrupt guard and instead of taking the red-haired individual down she followed him and found that he had exchanged the papers with Gin.

A very preemptive move on her part, now she had excuse to fuck Gin senseless!

She had gotten two things out him, her paperwork, and very good sex.

"Why you sneaky little…" Gin couldn't even find a word that described Rukia! God, she was amazing, so much so that it frightened Gin! He made a mental note of this, now he would have be that much more careful around Rukia because she obviously knew how to use her body to get what she wanted!

"Found em!" Rukia exclaimed snatching the papers from his nightstand, Gin sighed. Well that was total bust. Rukia dressed herself with Gin struggling to get loose from the handcuffs, it was a fruitless effort.

"Thanks for the sex Gin, we'll have to do it again real soon." Rukia purred winking at him and then leaving his bedroom.

"Yes, but next time I wanna be on top."

Gin sighed. He couldn't even be mad, he was actually impressed and felt very foolish. Rukia had gotten him.

Check.

And check mate.

That woman continued to surprise him, but he couldn't think about that now. He had bigger problems like how the hell to get out those handcuffs!

_Dear Readers,_

_Went to get donuts with Nin-Ni Chan, don't tell Wicked or Awesome because they want me to stop eating sweets. Be back…hmmm…sometime later, and don't forget to REVIEW._

_Love ya' always,_

_-Lemony _


	11. Chapter 11

**Awesome:** Where the hell is Lemony?

**Wicked:** You didn't see the note in the last chapter? Lemony and Nin-Ni took off…again.

**Awesome:** I'm going to strangle her.

Texas Hold Em'

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Gin swore pulling on his wrists trying to break free from the handcuffs, he was turning blue in the face trying to pull the chain loose. Gin heard somewhere that if caught in a trap animals would chew off their own body parts, right now all Gin was missing was barbecue sauce(**Awesome:** Hey I wrote this sentence Meru-64)! He put his foot to the headboard and heaved in all of his nakedness, Rukia could have at least given him some clothes! Gin bit down on his bottom lip and pulled for dear life hoping that something would give.

And it did.

Gin's wrists popped under the stress, he bit his tongue to keep from screaming. He was gonna get Rukia for this, he didn't know how, but oh when he got his hands on her she'd wish she'd never been born! Gin jerked violently trying to break free, finally his headboard gave away and sent the silver-haired man toppling off his bed. Gin hit the floor with an _ompf_ with his hand still trapped in the handcuffs.

Oh yeah, Rukia was as good as fucked (no pun intended).

Gin looked at the damage he had done to his bed and made a face, so not only had Rukia locked him up, she had destroy his property. Yup, he was gonna get that little raven-haired vixen if it was the last thing he ever did.

There was only one way to get out of those stupid handcuffs.

The emergency room.

Granted trying to get dressed and drive with a piece of broken headboard attached to his wrist was not easy.

In fact, he felt like an idiot. He like a total moron when the doctors in the emergency room got a look at him, they laughed their asses off once they removed the handcuffs. Gin had managed to dislocate his wrist and had to get it wrapped up in a bandage. Gin examined his wrist, oh yeah he'd get Rukia for this one!

~Later That Night~

Rukia was walking about LWA grinning to herself, she was wondering how Gin was doing with his hand stuck to his headboard. She giggled to herself while making her rounds on the main floor, she knew Gin would be looking for her.

She wasn't hiding.

Instead she was at the bar, enjoying a celebratory lemon vodka martini.

She was actually looking forward to his reaction, it was something about pissing off men that tried to get on her level that gave Rukia satisfaction like no other. She wondered if Gin would show his face.

Speak of the silver devil.

Gin strode up to her taking a seat next to her at the bar. He didn't say a word to her, instead he ordered a giant glass of Remy. Gin took a generous swig and looked over at Rukia who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I bet you think that was funny don't you?" Gin said swallowing down another gulp of alcohol.

"As a matter of fact, I think it was hilarious." Rukia replied shooting him a mocking look, Gin didn't look her direction instead he took another gulp.

"Its gonna be real pleasure robbing this casino, because now it's personal."

"Knock yourself out. But be careful, you wouldn't want to wake up handcuffed again."

"I honestly wouldn't mind it. I enjoyed your method of imprisonment."

"I told you we should do it again real soon."

"Sooner than you think." And with that said Gin knocked back th rest of his drink and walked away from the bar into the crowd. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows, that wasn't the reaction she wanted. She wanted to Gin to rant and rave about being locked to his bed and maybe, just maybe, drag her into his car and fuck her brains out. But no, he joined her for a drink, very calmly carried on a conversation, then left just like that! Rukia sipped the rest of drink, just thinking.

Something wasn't right.

Gin was planning something.

She could feel it.

Gin used the back entrance to get outside, he needed a smoke. It took all the strength he had not to bend Rukia over the bar, hike up her dress, and screw her into next Tuesday. Gin was totally against hitting women, but he wasn't against fucking one to tears! He'd get her back, he was just biding his time, waiting from the perfect moment to strike. Gin leaned against his car and lit up a cigarette, contemplating all the lewd things he would do to Rukia once he got her back underneath her. his cock twitched happily at some of the thoughts.

"_That woman is gonna drive me to drinking,"_ Gin thought taking a long drag on his cigarette. At that moment he noticed Rukia coming out of the back entrance, she was about to cross the street when a black limousine screech up in front of her. Gin watched a bulky pair of hands snatched Rukia and put her in the back of it.

"_What that hell?" _Gin thought as he watched the limousine screech off full speed. Gin had a sinking feeling in the pit of stomach something was very wrong…

Meanwhile Rukia tried to compose her thoughts while fighting with a pair of bulky hands.

"Oh stop fighting," She heard someone say, "we're not gonna hurt you, so long as you do what we say."

Rukia stopped struggling and shifted in the seat, she was sitting between two pumped-up guys scowling down at her. Her eyes shifted around the limo, they weren't the only steroid cases in sight, in fact, the limo was filled with them each one of them glaring at her with hatred burning their eyes. There was one person sitting across from Rukia with their legs crossed, she couldn't see who it was behind the pin-stripped fedora. The person looked up, and Rukia was staring into the dark brown eyes of a female. She was wearing a matching pin-stripped suit and smoking a cigar, the smoke filled the back of the limo. Rukia looked at her wanting an explanation.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" The woman asked flipping a brunette bang from her eyes, Rukia scowled.

"Who wants to know?" Rukia said crossing her arms, the woman glowered at Rukia.

"Don't get smart," She replied lowly, "Just answer the question."

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you, I'm High Roller."

**Awesome:** Ok, I'm officially gonna knock Lemony's block off!

**Wicked:** You know when she and Nin-Ni get together they're like a stick of dynamite.

**Awesome:** I'll kill em both!

**Wicked:** *sighs* everyone is an idiot!...REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Lemony:** I'm back.

**Awesome:** *glares*

**Wicked:** You might wanna run Lemony,

**Lemony:** *runs like hell*

**Awesome**: *chases Lemony* GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE I TOLD YOU NO SWEETS!

Texas Hold Em'

"Nice to meet you Rukia." High Roller drawled taking another drag off her cigar. She really did look like the female Scarface, she had matching dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to always be scheming searching for a person's weakness, she also had a large scar running down her right eye. Rukia didn't replied, she gulped this was not the type of situation she wanted to be in.

High Roller noticed her gulp and stayed perfectly relaxed.

"Don't mind my bodyguards. They wont hurt you unless I tell em' to." High Roller said taking another hit off her cigar and exhaling the smoke. Real Motherfucking G's by Eazy E was blaring through stereo speakers, High Roller expected Rukia to respond but she didn't say a word.

"Listen Kuchiki, I've heard a lot about you," High Roller said putting the cigar back in her mouth, "you're a woman that means business and I can respect that."

"However," She continued, "you're interfering with my business. Your little security got my guys arrested, now what would you do if you were me?"

Rukia shifted nervously in her seat, she considered the question carefully. If she wasn't careful she may have been putting a nail in her own coffin.

"Let me go?" Rukia replied, High Roller chuckled.

"I don't think so," She said her brown eyes locked on Rukia never shifting, "I just wanna talk."

"Talk then." Rukia said crossing her arms defiantly, High Roller arched an elegant eyebrow.

"You must have a set of bowling balls between your legs, do you know who I am?"

"No, and I don't care."

Shit! Rukia let her mouth run away with her, this person could have easily killed her for that. High Roller gave her small grin and waved her hand, Rukia felt a muscular elbow from one of the bodygaurd's connect with her side. She winced as a sharp pain shot through her ribs.

"You'd be careful about how you talk to me, you are…dispensable after all."

"What do you want?" Rukia groaned holding onto her side, High Roller to a drag on her cigar. High Roller studied Rukia and looked at her as if she was stupid, did Rukia not watch crime movies? Did she not watch the news? Gods, being clueless in Vegas could you hurt or worse, but High Roller admired Rukia's outspokenness it was rare when she met another woman who wasn't afraid to speak her mind, even in the face of danger.

"Its simple really, I want what every boss wants. Money and power. It's hard to be a girl in the criminal underworld or professional world, we get no respect. I'm sure you feel the same way, so you and I can make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Rukia groaned,

"I know you're the one who created the security for LWA, I want you to call it off. Not hard right? I'll even give you half the payout, you're a smart woman, I'm sure you know a good deal when you see one."

"And if I refuse?"

High Roller scoffed, people who refused her ended up dead. And they didn't die in the nicest ways. The last man who denied High Roller got his strung up by his ankles, and slowly but surely got body parts cut off until he bled to death, afterwords High Roller mailed the parts back to his family one at a time! And that was what would happen a on a good day! Right now High Roller was pissed that her men got pinched, and she was coming up with all sorts of ways to kill the younger Kuchiki slowly and painfully.

Torture is a skill that High Roller mastered overnight.

The limousine screeched to a stop, one of the bodyguards grasped Rukia by the elbow and shoved her out of the vehicle, about six of them followed behind.

"you have 24 hours to consider my offer, but for now my bodyguards are bored and you'll make interesting entrainment, have fun boys just don't beat her down too badly." With that one of the bodyguards shut the door and the limo screeched off leaving Rukia on the cold pavement surrounded by smirking steroid cases who where cracking their knuckles.

"What she do first, boys?" One of them said,

"HR wants her alive." Said another,

"She's a pretty little thing, lets see how many cocks she can take."

Upon hearing that Rukia screamed bloody murder. Oh god, they where gonna rape her! Rukia scrambled to get off the ground only to be dragged by her ankle into a nearby warehouse. The group of men laughed evilly as they watched Rukia struggle.

"Looks like we got ourselves a fighter, boys." One laughed while rubbing his crotch the others chuckled.

"I call dibs on her tits!"

"You can have her tits, I want her pussy she looks like she'd make a decent fuck."

Rukia cried helplessly, there was a good six guards around her, each having about two hundred pounds on her. they where calling dibs on her body like she was a piece of meat While being dragged by her ankles she was thrown like a rag doll on top of some crates. She kicked wildly while a few of the guards pinned her down. She shut her eyes tight and cried openly, Rukia was not a fighter and there was no she could take on six grown men. She screamed for help but no came, a guard clamped a hand over Rukia's mouth.

"Come on sweetheart, we're just gonna have a little fun." A man said taking a fistful of hair, Rukia whimpered.

"What? You don't like to play nice?" Another purred unlatching his belt. Rukia was wishing for death, wishing they would just kill her instead of play games with her. She was getting fondled roughly while others unzipped their pants. A small light bulb hovered above her, all she could see was their shadows. Tears streamed down Rukia's face, if they raped her she would never feel clean again. Rukia whimpered with the large hand clamped over her mouth.

She didn't sign up for this.

**Lemony:** *still running*

**Awesome:** *tackles Lemony* *punches Lemony repeatedly* *throws Lemony over the sofa*

**Wicked:** Stick and move Lemony!

**Awesome:** I…told…you…no…SWEETS!

**Lemony:** *gets crap beaten out of* HEEEELLLLLPPPPP!...REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lemony:** Ok, as of now, I'm eating any more sweets.

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Me neither, why did sister beat the hell outa me? It was YOUR idea to go get donuts!

**Lemony:** Owwww…I'm in pain.

**Nin-Ni Chan:** You're in pain? I got an Indian Burn with an XBOX cord and then body slammed!

**Lemony&Nin-Ni Chan:** *groans*

Texas Hold Em'

Rukia cried openly once one of the guards hiked up her dress. Of all the days not to wear pants. She struggled while the goons held her legs open, she made muffled sounds through one of the hands.

"_Please God, kill me…"_ Rukia thought, in all her years she never thought this would be happening to her pinned to crate with thugs about to rape her. She swallowed hard once she felt of calloused hands rip her panties from her body.

"We got us a tight little fuck, boys." One of the thugs boasted eying Rukia's exposed womanhood.

Rukia thought it impossible to cry any harder and struggled even more. One thug, fed up with Rukia's fighting, cracked her across the face knocking her unconscious instantly.

This was going to happen, and no one was going to save her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She heard a sly voice echo just as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Rukia had finally blacked out all together.

There was slender silhouette standing the doorway of the warehouse, leaning casually against the door from. A puff of smoke appeared from its mouth.

"And just who the fuck are you?" One of the gangsters barked up at the shadow. The slender shadow didn't reply, instead they saw the shadow pull something out of his jacket. Whatever it was it made a loud popping sound once he held in the air.

_POW!_

"Get away from my girl." The shadow hissed, hesitantly the goons backed away from the unconscious girl.

"Good, now get lost." The sly voice demanded, it was obvious he had a gun and wasn't afraid to use it. In the terms of self-defense: you can kill somebody. The goons eased into the shadows scowling as the mysterious man approached. He kept his gun locked on each of them, daring them to try his patients.

"Back off, pull a gun if you want to and see if I don't blow your motherfucking brains out." Gin threatened stepping into the light, he cradled an lifeless Rukia in his arms. She was badly bruised and beaten with an inch of her life. Gin popped off a few warning shots at the shadows to show these fuckers he wasn't playing around. Robbing a casino is one thing, but rape is a whole nother' story.

Gin was a dead shot with an itchy trigger finger, he wanted one of them to make move. He would not only be a thief but a murder as well, and he'd live with that. These assholes deserve to die after what they tried to do to Rukia. And Gin would be the grim reaper. After making sure Rukia was secure in hands, Gin carried her bridal style out to his car. He glared back at the warehouse, wishing at least one of them would come and say something!

Gin tucked his pistol in the back of his pants, he was glad he decided to follow Rukia to see where the hell that limo was taking her. If he hadn't come he didn't even want to think about what those guys might have done to her. Gin was so angry he didn't know what to do with himself. He gingerly strapped Rukia into the front seat, he shook his head once he saw a gigantic bruise on her inner thigh. Gin growled, oh now he really wanted to kill someone!

Gin jumped in his car and drove the fuck away. While driving he examined Rukia's broken condition. She looked like hell, definitely in bad shape. Once he managed to sped to his apartment, he gently laid Rukia in his bed, she needed rest and he wasn't about to wake her. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Daddy's gotta go kick some ass." He whispered to the out cold woman. Gin stormed from his apartment, someone was gonna pay for this!

~Sometime Later~

Gin had gotten in touch with Joss and got the names of the six men who tried to hurt Rukia. He tracked each and every one of them down and pistol-whipped them until their faces where nothing more then swollen masses and threatened each of their lives if they gotten within thirty feet of Rukia.

Although Gin and Rukia had a…dysfunctional relationship he didn't want to see her get hurt. Gin especially hated men who hit women because those were the worst kinds of cowards. Gin didn't know why it just struck a nerve in him along with all the other decent men in the world. His character was questionable, yes, but Gin would slit his own wrist before he watched a woman get hurt at the hands of a man. Rukia didn't even have a fair fight, there was six of them and one of her, and especially sense she was small Rukia wouldn't have stood a chance had Gin not shown up.

He returned to his apartment to find Rukia stirring.

The raven-haired woman eyes shifted weakly, taking in her surroundings. She was back in Gin's apartment. Had it all been a dream? No, she was in too much pain for it not to be real. So then why was she back in Gin's apartment? How did she get here?

Rukia felt her entire body sting, she racked her brain for any memories that could come back to her.

Then she remembered.

Tears swelled up in her eyes she continued to think about what had almost happened a few hours ago. She remembered a sly voice, then a loud pop, then nothing…

"Hey," Gin said softly leaning on the doorframe of his bedroom

"Gin?"

"The one and only. How you feelin'?"

"I hurt."

"Hmmm…."

"Gin I just wanna say-"

"Don't." Gin said his tone as cold as ice, Rukia quieted down. Her head was pounding and her entire body was aching. Gin had saved her, that much was true. Rukia felt like a complete bitch for handcuffing Gin to his bed, he didn't have to save her after all. He could have let those thugs rape her, beat her, and most likely kill her. But he didn't. He came to aid just when she needed him.

Although he was a criminal, Gin was now her hero.

He approached the aching woman and held out two aspirin and glass of water.

"Take it. It'll help you feel better."

Rukia popped the pills in her mouth and down the water, her throat was raw from screaming.

"Gin…" Rukia began softly,

"Shhhh…Rukia, lie down. We'll talk when you feel better." Gin kissed her softly and soothingly pushed her back onto the bed and gingerly pulled the covers over her shoulders. Rukia didn't argue with him, instead for once in her life she listened. Sleep came quickly once the aspirin kicked in. Gin stared down at the sleeping woman, she was horribly bruised but still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Gin had disposed of the tattered remains of her evening dress and clothed her in one of his shirts. He sighed and climbed into bed alongside her cradling her in his arms but not holding her to tightly out of fear he might hurt her.

It was dawn and he hadn't slept in 24 hours.

Sleep would be good, and if he couldn't get to sleep, he'd get a drink because Lord knows he needed one.

**Lemony&Nin-Ni Chan:** Awww….owwww!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Is there anyone who can beat your sister in a fight?

**Lemony:** Our dad and that's about it. *groans*

**Nin-Ni Chan**: Oh, just wondering Awesome is strong for a chick…ouch.

**Lemony:** Yeah she eats her Wheaties in the morning *groans again*…REVIEW.

_Dear Readers,_

_Wicked here, I just wondering if you like our profile pic? I was considering changing it with some thing else, but I just wanted to get your opinion. Since Lemony and Awesome are the fanfiction writers, I took on the responsibility of the artisan and my favorite topic is our profile pics so please let me know. _

_I'll also so you a beautiful nightmare,_

_-Wicked_


	14. Chapter 14

**Lemony:** Ok, new chapters I'm still in pain…

**Wicked:** Still working on a new profile pic. It should be up in the next 24 hours

**Awesome:** Reviewers, I didn't hurt Lemony too badly. And besides she got off lucky I've done far worse in the past. Isn't that right Lemony?

**Lemony:** *fear spreads across face* …DON'T HIT ME AGAIN! *cowers in fear*

Texas Hold Em

Rukia had to drag herself from Gin's bed, she looked to her side and notice Gin fast asleep. She felt guilt wash over her, Gin could have easily left her there in that pack of wolves.

Hell, he could have joined in.

But no, from what she could remember Gin told them all to back off, and then she woke up in his bed. She was surprised she wasn't handcuffed to the bed, that's when she looked up and noticed the broken piece of headboard. She made a face once she thought about Gin struggling to get out of the handcuffs. She carefully maneuvered out of bed with her body screaming at her. Rukia thought it was impossible to hurt anymore than she did now. What she wanted was a shower. Wobbling as she walked, Rukia drug her feet into Gin's bathroom. She shed the t-shirt Gin had given her and stepped into the shower, the burning hot water stung like bullets hitting her sensitive skin, Rukia took a deep breath.

How was she ever going to face Gin?

She didn't have to, she heard the bathroom door open and shut. She was tempted to ask Gin to join her in the shower but decided against it once she remembered his icy tone. What if he hated her? No man would ever touch a woman who was…tainted by other men. Rukia whimpered at the thought.

Mean while, Gin had been shutting the bathroom door when he heard a soft cry. He had only been going into the bathroom to give Rukia a towel and a change of clothes. The silver-haired man felt his chest tighten once the whimper reached his ears.

This was a feeling he was unfamiliar with…was it…concern? Whatever it was, it caused Gin to crack the door and talk to Rukia.

"Rukia? Are you alright?"

No response, only more whimpers. She hadn't heard him over the sound of the shower, Rukia was unconsciously hugging herself. She hadn't even been raped and she felt fifthly, no amount of showering would take away this feeling.

Gin waited for her response but heard nothing. He stepped back into the bathroom and into the shower fully clothed. Rukia turned but before she utter a word she caught in Gin's embrace.

"Stop crying." He demanded, holding Rukia tighter. "Instead of acting like a victim, get even, I expect that much out of you."

With that said, Gin let her go, step out of the shower, and slammed the bathroom door. Rukia stood there, astounded. She was almost raped and he told her to stop acting like a victim?

What kind of weed was he smoking?

What she suppose to act like!

Pissed, Rukia snatched the towel from the holder and stormed out the bathroom. She entered the bedroom to find Gin changing only dressed in his wet slacks.

"I don't even know where to begin!" Rukia growled angrily, Gin didn't answer, instead he let her rant.

"What the fuck do you expect me to act like? A porn star! You've got some nerve! How dare you!" Rukia raged, she was so angry she began to stutter. Gin only smiled, she stopped once she saw the corners of his mouth turn up.

"And just what the hell are you smiling!" Rukia demanded clutching the towel around her body.

"Now there's the Rukia I know…"

~Sometime Later~

After a rather aggressive bout of sex, Rukia and Gin pulled the covers of themselves trying to catch their breaths. The sun had long sense set, neither of them realized they had been at it all day until their bodies finally gave up from the tedious pumping and humping.

"So…what do we do now?" Gin asked looking up at the ceiling with hands behind his head.

"We stop High Roller." Rukia replied rolling onto her stomach,

"Wait, wait, wait High Roller? You mean is it was High Roller who put you in the back of that limo and feed you to those goons?"

"Yeah, you know her?" Rukia asked quirking an eyebrow, Gin shook his head.

"I've heard of her, from what I know she's not nice."

"Not at all. What do you know about her?"

"That's she more evil than Al Capone, runs her own gang, and wants to rob LWA before me,"

"Competition, eh?"

"Yes, that's the only reason I'm helping you. I eliminate the competition and that's one headache taken care of." Gin said smirking at Rukia who glared at him. She was a headache was she?

"She said I had 24 hours to consider her offer." Rukia continued,

24 hours eh? Gin could have easily hired some bodyguards for Rukia by that time, but he felt much better knowing he was with her. He could take people down twice as fast that way.

"From what I know High Roller has people everywhere, your not safe to walk about alone, hence you're my headache."

"How am I your headache? I can take care of myself!"

Gin was to say something rude, but quickly bit his tongue. He didn't need Rukia smothering him with a pillow for getting smart so he let her believe what she wanted.

"Alright, I'll see if my contacts know anything else about High Roller."

"Don't change the subject! How am I your headache?"

Women. They always want a fight, why?

"Forget I said anything, Rukia."

"No!" Rukia squeaked picking up a pillow and thrashing Gin with it, he really wanted to sleep but if Rukia wanted a pillow fight he'd gladly oblige. It would only end one way, Gin's bed pillows getting ripped and he and Rukia fucking in pile of feathers.

**Wicked:** Your so abusive Awesome, look at poor Lemony.

**Lemony:** *continues to tremble in fear*

**Awesome:** You wanna piece of me, Wicked? I consider Lemony a warm-up. *cracks knuckles*

**Lemony&Wicked:** *trembles in fear* *holds each other*

**Awesome:** Oh toughin' up! What are you gonna do if someone wants to fight you, hmm? Call me?

**Lemony&Wicked:** YES!

**Awesome:** I love being the oldest…REVIEW.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lemony:** Nin my love, I have a plan.

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Oh Lord. Do I wanna know what it is?

**Lemony:** Remember when I told you the only person who beat Awesome in a fight is our dad? Well Awesome's best friend can manage a draw.

**Nin-Ni Chan:** So?

**Lemony:** So I called her and told her to whop Awesome's ass. I want revenge! MWAHAHAHA!

Texas Hold Em'

Surely enough Gin's pillows where destroyed. He believed Rukia wouldn't stop until his entire bed was in shambles. Since their final act of love making, Rukia flew the cope arguing up and down that she could take care of herself. Gin threw his hands in the air and gave up, once Rukia was out of his apartment, Gin called up some contacts and got someone trailing Rukia 24/7. She wouldn't be happy about it if she found out, but Gin didn't trust Rukia enough to stay by herself. He would die from the worry.

Holy shit, where did that come from?

Gin was…worried about another person other than himself! Gin furiously shook his head, he was merely using Rukia to be rid of High Roller, to have good sex, and nothing more! Then what was this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever Rukia was near? Gin chalked it him to him needing a drink. 24 hours finally rolled around, and Gin was on lookout that night at LWA, watching for any signs of suspicious activity.

If High Roller considered rape a warning, Gin would hate to see what she could do when she really meant a person harm. For all he knew, she could have sold Rukia as a slave or something or worse! Gin wasn't taking any chances, he got the best muscle money could buy on his side. So now Gin had enough men o run a small war, it wouldn't be enough against HR, but hell, it was a start. That night at LWA everything seemed normal, Rukia making her rounds, Gin nursing a drink, Mr. Sonique acting (and dressed) like an idiot, yes everything seemed to be fine. Gin had convinced Joss to invest in a cell phone, he needed to stay in touch with him. Joss was at LWA also keeping a lookout, he was with Gin at the bar. Joss didn't dare drink, it only worsened his stuttering, instead he was drinking a glass of water.

"S-s-so what are we l-l-looking for?" Joss stammered running a nervous hand through his ginger hair.

"Anything out of the ordinary." Gin replied swallowing a generous amount of Tilt. The burning red liquid collected in Gin's stomach, his better conscious was telling him not to be drinking while on a job, but hell, the bar was beckoning him.

Gin came to the sinking conclusion he was an alcoholic.

He'd consult AA after this heist was finished.

"L-l-like what?" Joss continued,

"I just told you." Gin said his sharp eye locked on Rukia, gods she was gorgeous in her evening dress. Too bad her last one got messed up, the liquor buzzing through Gin's system was causing him to lose focus and it was only his…third drink of the day, he had one with breakfast, one with lunch, and now it was dinner time. Just then Mr. Sonique decided he wanted to make an appearance.

And what an appearance it was.

He was dressed in baby blue suit with a light yellow undershirt and a tie with lavender aces on it. Joss placed his head in hands, he couldn't believe High Roller, a woman, would throw another woman to group of rabid men.

It was mind bottling really, he always figured she was the feminist type. But when you run the criminal underworld everyone, man or woman, is dog meat.

Mr. Sonique was scooping the room, he was tired of Rukia having all the fun with men and figured he was single, very handsome (thank you plastic surgery), and had cash for days. Mr. Sonique was tired of always working his perfectly manicured fingers to the bone everyday, but he adored LWA so it was a labor of love. But still even those in love with their work get lonely. It was then he spied a ginger-haired man at the bar, Mr. Sonique arched an eyebrow and examined him.

"Ooooohhhhh…hello Mr. Red-head." Mr. Sonique cooed to himself, he swaggered over the bar taking a seat next to the ginger-haired man. Mr. Sonique grinned once he got look at the man up close, Mr. Sonique liked his men rugged and this guy could have been the definition for said word. He noted his auburn hair and wondered if that was its natural color.

"Hi," Mr. Sonique exclaimed, "I'm Dominique, but you can call me Sonique, everyone does."

"H-h-hi, I'm Joss."

"_Ah, your name's Joss…that's different." _Mr. Sonique thought eyeing the hunky piece of man candy in front of him. Joss had been looking down at his glass, he didn't even acknowledge the eccentric blonde man. He was here on business, not to get someone's number.

A little know fact, Joss was actually preferred men.

Yes, Joss was gay.

It was hard for him to even admit. In his early teenage years Joss had come to terms with his homosexuality but he never uttered a word to soul about it. Joss strictly sleep with woman, granted they where very mannish and he didn't particularly enjoy the experience. In the criminal world, you couldn't be gay, you just couldn't. You'd get no respect and it was bad enough Joss was mocked for his nervous condition. He didn't want to be mocked for being gay.

As far as Joss was concerned, he was deep in the closet with door locked and someone had eaten the key. The exact polar opposite of Sonique who let the world know loud and proud he was gay and didn't give two fucks about what people thought about it.

"Is that a nervous condition?" Sonique asked referring to Joss's stammering, "or is it just the liquor?"

"N-no it i-i-its a nervous c-c-c-condition."

"Oh, if your stressed why don't you let me _relax_ you."

Joss nearly swallowed his Adam's Apple. Dear God, that handsome blonde was coming onto him. Joss thought for a moment had he done something to make himself seem gay? Joss couldn't respond rationally if he wanted to. He first mind was to tell Sonique to get lost and that he wasn't gay, of course he be lying and sending off a very handsome man who apparently had some interest in him. Joss kicked himself in the head, this had never happened to him. He was used to telling women to get lost, but the blonde was so friendly…

"H-h-how?" Joss stammered out, Sonique grinned wickedly once lewd thoughts began to invade his mind.

"_No, no, no, now don't be a whore. You just met him."_ Sonique's mind chided. He had bit of a reputation on the strip for being a but of a whore, but its not like he cared, at the end of the day Sonique got his.

"Lets get know each other first ok?" Sonique giggled, Joss frowned, he didn't like the effect Sonique was having on him, in fact Joss envied Sonique's openness. He had his secret wearing on his heart and here struts a good-looking blonde who just doesn't care! Joss leaned in very closely to Sonique and whisper so that Gin couldn't hear him

Its not like he was listening anyway, he was too busy making googly eyes at Rukia.

"L-l-l-listen, I-I don't know how you… I-I-I…like me…b-b-but please…" Joss begged not really sure of what he was saying. Sonique knew that speech, Joss was still in the closet.

"Sweetheart, you have no reason to feel ashamed." Sonique began with a sincere smile, Joss's cold heart melted once he got a look at that million dollar smile. "You like what you like and who is anyone to tell you different.?"

Once Sonique uttered those words Joss dropped his cold, calculating demeanor. Grey eyes met blue eyes and Joss nervously began to talk to Sonique. Sonique had an uncanny ability to spot one his own a mile away. Sonique was the only person to figure out Joss was gay, and he barely knew him…

That had to count for something.

Meanwhile on the far side of the casino, Rukia leaned up against a wall, fighting off a male suitor. He tried schmoozing her, he tried dancing with her, and he tried buying her a drink. Rukia turned him down flat every time. She was getting rather annoyed, this man was becoming a distraction. Gin had noticed the exchange and decided to come Rukia's aid, he was more jealous than anything.

"Hi honey," He said kissing Rukia squarely on the mouth "did you miss me?" The male suitor frowned.

Damn, all the good ones where taken.

Once he walked away with his head down, Rukia turned and smiled up Gin.

"You save me twice in one week, you've become a regular Superman."

"Don't get too comfortable Louis Lane, we still have a job to do."

"Always business with you isn't it?"

"Unfortunately." Gin said walking away, Rukia watched him go and shook her head.

"_Typical Superman."_

Meanwhile, High Roller was waiting just outside the casino in her limo. It had been exactly 24 hours and she was looking forward to Rukia's final answer.

One way or another, spark where gonna fly tonight…

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Ok, all you people on fanfiction are my witnesses, I had NOTHING to do with this! This was all Lemony's idea!

**Lemony:** Yup, I called Kid Chaos (Awesome's best friend). Now Awesome should be getting her ass kicked as we speak.

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *runs for life*

**Lemony:** Nin, you big chicken!...REVIEW

_Dear Readers,_

_I wrote this for a friend of mine who had a hard time coming to terms with their homosexuality. I wrote this because I admire their courage and especially sense their family wasn't open to homosexuality. Its hard not be accepted because of what you believe or what you feel, so I ask, accept people as they are and not as you want them to be._

_Love ya' always,_

_Lemony. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Wicked:** Attention ladies and gentle Lemony has been horribly injured.

**Awesome:** She's being melodramatic, Lemony's fine. What happened was, Lemony was playing Nintendo Wii with her boyfriend and ended up fucking up her right arm. She was screaming 'I'm injured, I'm injured.'

**Wicked:** So until Lemony makes a recovery, we will be providing the commentary. Lucky you.

High Roller sat patiently in her limo, eyeing LWA. What was unknown about the female boss was that she was surprisingly very patient. She drummed her fingers as she thought about a possible way to bomb-rush the place. So many options to choose from…

Run in, guns drawn, barking orders.

Walk in, causally pull guns, then start barking orders.

Or just start shooting.

Oh, it there was so many to choose from! High Roller simply smiled evilly, she had made her decision.

Meanwhile inside, Rukia was continuing about the main floor. She was extremely nervous about tonight.

Well, you'd be nervous too if a mob was looking for you.

But, unlike most, Rukia refused to run or hide. A very stupid decision, but her decision nonetheless. She leaned up a against a slot machine and tried to calm her unruly heart, Rukia would have went straight for the bar but drinking tonight would most likely impair her judgment. She wanted to be at the top of her game when High Roller came looking for her.

Gin, on the other hand, was highly relaxed. The liquor was what was causing it, had he been sober he would have been shaking in his slacks. Before he even got started with this, he did his research and was forever asking Joss every question he could think of about High Roller. Granted, it cost him a pretty penny, but someone once said 'know your enemy.'

Who ever said that was a fucking genius.

But the problem with that was, High Roller was very unpredictable and in the criminal underworld that is a trait that was coveted. Also, she was very violent and wouldn't hesitate to take down her opponent. Not only that, High Roller was precise and crucial in her execution, in other words, no one was safe.

Hell, High Roller may kill her own mother if the situation called for it.

Gin was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed a woman surrounded by a gang of men wielding an AK-47.

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRAKCK! CRACK!_

Without warning, High Roller began to fire at anything that moved. The rifle shook in her feminine hands as eh fired shot after shot never missing a target. Gin leapt over the bar, with his drink still in his hand. Joss snatched a screaming Sonique by his collar and catapulted behind the bar with Gin.

Gin nonchalantly shot back the rest of his drink, "Well, I guess we shot back now." He commented as more shots rang out. Gin was a bit of gun enthusiast, he saw the AK but couldn't tell what type it was. A rifle of that caliber can only hold between 30 and 50 shots, High Roller should be running out of bullets at anytime now.

Gin drew his pistol from his breast pocket, he waited momentarily just in case High Roller decided she wanted to reload. Gin didn't hear anything but something light hit the floor, he thought for a moment High Roller had thrown a grenade.

It would be in her nature.

But no, it was no grenade, it was ashes from her cigar. That's how quiet it was in the casino, no one dared scream, even those wounded kept their mouths shut.

After all, they knew better.

"We're lookin' for Rukia Kuchiki anybody seen her?" Rukia heard High Roller yell, her heart jumped to her throat and stayed there. Dear God, they had finally made a move.

Part of Rukia was a bit relieved, for a brief moment she wasn't a victim to her paranoia.

This was it, her moment of truth.

Rukia stood from the behind the bullet-holed slot machine and faced High Roller. An evil smile appeared across the brunette's face.

"I believe you and I have business to attend to." She said taking a drag on her cigar, "too bad it took all this to get you out of hiding."

Rukia gulped but straightened her chin and stood proud. She was scared as hell but refused to be intimidated.

"I wasn't hiding to begin with." Rukia seethed, her and that mouth! Didn't she realize it was her smart-alec ways that got her into trouble?

Gin heard the exchange and shook his head, Rukia was _trying_ to get herself killed. By the time anymore words could be said, Gin stood with his gun drawn. High Roller arched an eyebrow at the silver-haired man.

Who the hell was this clown? And who did he think he was drawing a gun on her?

Gin whistled thru his teeth and more men stood, guns drawn aimed directly at High Roller. She had come with a group of about twenty men, meanwhile Gin had hired about forty (not including Joss).

"If it's a gun fight you want," Gin said cocking his pistol, "It's a gun fight you'll get,"

No sooner where those words utter, the casino erupted in gun fire from both sides. Sonique was a quivering mess, sobbing uncontrollably. He had never even seen a gun let alone been in a gun fight and on top of that they where destroying his beautiful casino!

What's next? Someone burning his entire wardrobe?

"_I have to get to the panic button!"_ Sonique thought, but he was terrified of being shot. He may have been a coward but he certainly was no fool.

Only idiots get shot.

So he took Joss as human shield. He had a gun, was much bigger than Sonique, and hopefully the adrenaline would help him get to his office. Joss was struggling once he felt someone grab onto his shirt collar, but he saw it was Sonique he knew he was trying to get away.

Pushing the blonde behind him, Joss made a mad dash through the casino with bullets whizzing by his head.

"My office!" Sonique cried over the bullets as he pointed to a narrow hall. It was right in the middle of where bullets where flying from each side. Joss duck down and made a run for it with Sonique gripping his shirt tail trying to hang on. Once they where out of the barrage of bullets, Sonique wasted no time hitting that button! Like magic the casino was drenched in darkness and the only lights where the blinders, people shrouded in darkness begin to scream and make a run for the open door regardless of the fact shots where coming from there. Once the panic button was hit, security personnel came pouring out the security terminal rifles ablaze. Now Gin and Rukia had High Roller out numbered 3 to one. She brought a gang to an army! Gin leapt over the bar still firing at anything that moved, he barely see in the darkness, but could easily make out Rukia's silhouette in the blinders. He grasped the younger Kuchiki by the wrist and retraced his steps back to the bar. Gin had practically thrown Rukia over the damn thing.

"Stay here!" He commanded the younger Kuchiki, its not Rukia had much of a choice. She put her hands over her head and stayed put.

She wasn't trying to get shot.

Proving your not afraid of your enemy is one thing, but having hot lead burning through you is another.

With the last few shots fired, Gin had his back to a slot machine. The bullets began to die down, from Gin could see High Roller had retreated!

Back in his office, Sonique hit the panic once more bring light back to the casino. The carnage was uncanny. Many where wounded and others where completely dead. This wouldn't be good publicity at all, and it would cost Sonique a shit-load of cash to get the media to dumb this down a bit. He wouldn't have his reputation ruined because of some crazy criminals. He had been hiding under his desk once the shooting stopped, he peeked his head over and noticed lying on th floor bleeding.

"Joss!" Sonique cried as he approached the wounded man, Joss had been clipped in the shoulder. It happened as he was running with Sonique, he had been running on so much adrenaline at the time he didn't even feel it. Joss was staring up at the ceiling gripping his bleeding shoulder his teeth grated in agony. He refused to scream, after all, Joss had been shot once before it was nothing different beside the location.

By this time, Gin and Rukia had left the bloodbath of the main hall into Sonique's office. Gin kneeled down towards his friend who was withering on the floor. Rukia placed her hand over her mouth, this was going to scare her for life.

At that very moment, Rukia decieded she would bring war to High Roller's doorstep.

**Awesome:** And there's a chapter.

**Wicked** Now, what would Lemony say at a time like this?

**Awesome:** IDK…REVIEW.


	17. Chapter 17

**Awesome:** Hello again readers.

**Wicked:** Lemony says hi by the way.

**Awesome:** And now chapters written by Lemony herself!

**Wicked:** One more thing…BMalone93, SHUT UP! Don't make jokes although it was funny. But you know what's funny? Watching Lemony try to type with only her left hand!

**Wicked&Awesome:** HAHAHAHAH!

Texas Hold Em'

This was bad.

Absolutely dreadful.

Just indescribable.

LWA was closed for the memorial services for those lost in High Roller's shootings, the cops where leaning hard on every criminal in the city, and Rukia was still a wanted woman. At this point in time, Gin had never left Rukia's side for a minute. If High Roller was psycho enough to catch Rukia at her place of business, what makes you think she wouldn't go to her house? It's not hard to find someone's address now a days. And with that fact looming in the air, Gin forced Rukia to stay with him, granted it she was kicking and screaming the entire time.

Joss had been hospitalized because of his injury, he was scared as hell High Roller would come to finish him off.

She's probably fantasized about shooting up a hospital, hell, it would be in her nature.

The ginger-haired man had been sedated for trying to escape, the doctors knocked him out so much he eventually built up an immunity to the medicine. Sonique was by his side the entire time, he had only known the man for less than 24 hours and he had already taken a bullet for him.

That deserves some attention.

The blonde man raised hell at the hospital demanding Joss be released into his custody, although, Sonique did have his own ulterior motives…he wanted to play naughty nurse with Joss. But the doctors wouldn't allow it (**Awesome:** Thank God.). Now here they where, in place governed by sickness, injury, and death! Hospitals always gave Joss the heebie-jeebies since he was child, and now as an adult, this place still creeped him out. He had been talking to Sonique most of the time, the blonde haired man sat at Joss's bedside and they just talked.

Joss told Sonique about his life and about how he grew up rough, Sonique could sympathize because he, too, grew up in a broken household.

Sonique told Joss about his first marriage and how it didn't work out.

"Y-y-your ex an i-idiot for c-c-cheating on you," Joss stammered as he rubbed his bandaged shoulder.

"That's what I said. I mean, look at me," Sonique agreed running his hands up and down his body. Joss shook his head, he had only known Sonique for a little while and could already tell he was very narcissistic. Just then Gin and Rukia entered Joss's room, the ginger-haired man arched an eyebrow at Gin.

"W-w-what? No f-f-flowers?" Joss joked, Gin shot him a look. Now was NOT the time for jokes.

"How's your shoulder?" Rukia asked, Joss sighed.

"F-f-fucked up."

"Listen," Gin intervened, "I have a plan to bring this entire thing to an end."

"We're listening," Sonique said, at this point he was so desperate he would have run down the street bucket-naked if it meant it would stop all this violence. In other words, Sonique would do anything. Before Gin could even get a word in, the lights went out.

"What the hell?" Rukia yelled latching onto Gin like a leech, The silver-haired man scowled.

High Roller was here.

And she brought friends.

"We need to get out of here!" Sonique cried holding onto to Joss as he groaned in pain.

Meanwhile in the lobby, High Roller had crippled everyone in the room. She had been stalking out the hospital for days, she knew for a fact Rukia was a softee and would come to visit Joss. High Roller scoffed as she thought of the name, that stammering bastard had told very bit of information about her, and she wasn't about to deal with it. The less people knew about her the better.

To sum it up, snitches get stitches. But sense Joss already had stitches, he'd be put in a ditch instead.

Not to mention she had the silver-haired guy who called up his gang, Rukia, and that blonde fruit all in one place! Oh, she was gonna be getting some target practice tonight. High Roller would kill everyone in this hospital to get to them, after all, the patients here where marked for death for anyway. What difference did it make if High Roller became the messenger?

None whatsoever.

Changing the clip in her favorite AK, High Roller and her gang went on a murderous scavenger hunt.

In Joss room, the group was terrified. They where surrounded, Gin drew his pistol, it was the only protection they had at the moment.

"What are we gonna do?" Sonique sobbed, this had gotten waaaayyy outa hand and he really didn't want to die!

"We run! There are too many rooms in this hospital for High Roller to check, while she's looking we can make a break for it." Rukia suggested, Gin agreed.

Using what little light they had, Gin through a half-sedated Joss over his shoulder and they began to make their way through the hospital. Gin was mostly worried about Joss, he held valuable information and if he died that information would die with him! Rukia and Sonique hid behind Gin, he was the only on with a gun!

The silently creep through the halls, Gin felt his trigger finger itch. He eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, he scanned every corner and walkway.

Everyone was dead silent as the heard more shots, the shooting was nearby. Once the shots died down, the group took off in a sprint. Gin had seen the emergency stairs, seeing as though his hands where full he kicked the door opened.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Shots rang out from behind them! Oh no, High Roller was closing in! The group padded down the metal stairs their heavy footsteps echoing in the narrow staircase. Gin didn't dare fire back, he needed to save his bullets.

Joss had been groaning in agony the whole time. The group was on the third floor, but three flights of stairs felt like a thousand as the shots continued to get closer.

"This shit has got to stop!" Gin hissed as he pushed himself down another flight of stairs.

Finally the made it to the lobby, Gin didn't bother looking around, instead he shot at whatever was standing up. Luckily, he managed to hit what little security High Roller had.

The silver-haired man was relieved that he parked on the street, Rukia and Sonique leapt into the car with open arms ready to drag and unconscious Joss in. Once the injured man was in the back seat, Gin leapt over the hood, jumped in, and took off!

The entire group was breathing hard, with exception of Joss who was knocked-out all together. Sonique cradled his head in his lap, poor Joss had been through so much. Gin was driving erratically trying to find someplace safe to put Joss. He asked if the others had any ideas.

"He can stay with me," Sonique said softly running his fingers through Joss' ginger hair. Gin nodded. "And if that bitch hurts one more hair on Joss's beautiful head I'll kill her myself!"

"How are you doing Rukia?" Gin asked the shaken girl ignoring Sonique's outburst,

"Honestly, not good. We need to put this plan into action, Gin."

**Wicked&Awesome:** HAHAHAHAHAH!

**Awesome:** Lemony looked disfigured trying to type with one hand!

**Wicked:** She was very discombobulated! We're horrible sisters, but Lemony would have laughed at us too, she would have also said…REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

**Lemony:** Hi-Hi! Did ya' miss me? Lol! Anyways I'm feeling better, but I went to the doctor and they said I had a muscle tear in my right bicep and my doctor LAUGHED at me when I told her what happened! Nintendo Wii+ idiot boyfriend= injured Lemony! OMG it hurt some much I wanted to punch something! And why do boyfriends laugh when their girlfriends get injured? Do we make fuck-me faces when we're hurt? IDK, but chapters for you!

Texas Hold Em'

As of now, the group was finished playing. High Roller had came knocking on their door twice, and now they where gonna answer. Gin had been on pin and needles to teach Rukia how to use a gun, granted she was reluctant but it took Gin all of two hours to pump and hump her into submission. Rukia loved Gin's means of arguing.

Now, Rukia was dead-shot.

Gin thought she was sexy as hell when she was blowing the heads of targets at the shooting range.

Joss was up and moving around, he was sick and tired of being High Roller's punching bag! He was good and ready to rip every one of High Roller's men apart with or without his injury (which was still healing).

Sonique refused to put his manicured hands on any type of weapon. He's rather us eyelash curlers then a gun! Instead he used all his powerful connections along with Rukia's police connections to setup tighter security. Now if High Roller wanted to come knocking someone would be knocking back!

Gin had explained his plan to trap High Roller once and for all. Sonique was hesitant about it, but agreed if it meant that crazy bitch wouldn't be trying to ruin his life! Although Rukia thought the plan was genius, she was a little suspicious. The plan itself seemed a bit too…sly for her taste. For some reason, this plan would seem to benefit Gin more than anyone…

Sonique didn't care, at this point he'd do anything.

Anything?

Anything.

Sonique would do ANYTHING!

He was so elated he even gave the plan a name: Texas Hold Em'.

Because this was just a big dangerous game of poker, who would call who's bluff?

Rukia had been in the slums of town all day, waiting for High Roller to come and snatch her off the street. Joss had always been a few steps away keeping watch just in case something went down. Gin had convinced him to invest in a cell phone and they where on it they entire time.

"I s-s-see her…" Joss spoke into the reciver,

Gin who had been held up at LWA was in Sonique's office speaking with Joss,

"Alright." He replied.

Joss kept his sharp grey eyes peeled. Then it happened a black limo screeched up and snatched Rukia right off the street,

"T-t-they got her!" Joss stammered into the receiver hitting the gas petal and following behind the vehicle.

Now that High Roller had taken the bate, it was Gin's time to start his part. He turned just as Sonique was coming into the office, the silver-haired man made a face once he got a look at what Sonique was wearing.

A tangerine colored suit with a bright yellow shirt and a lime green tie! He looked a cross between an orange, lemon, and lime! Gin shook his head, there where no words.

"They got her!" Gin said getting up to leave the office, Sonique turned away from him.

"Ok, now we can do it." Sonique said with his back turned to the silver-haired man. Gin cocked an eyebrow at him.

"This isn't a goddamn spy movie Sonique! Will you please turn around!" Gin chided the blonde man, Sonique turned and glared at him.

"How do you know High Roller doesn't have someone listening in?" He questioned smartly, Gin rolled his eyes. They really didn't have time for this. Gin didn't answer instead he brushed past Sonique and made his way to the vault. Sonique put his hands on his hips and scoffed. "Sonique: 1. Gin: 0!" He exclaimed.

Meanwhile Rukia had been rubbing her head, she was shoved into the limo so forcibly it made her dizzy. High Roller was sitting across from her, smoking a cigar as usual.

"Would you like to talk now?" High Roller drawled taking the cigar from her mouth.

"I'll do it." Rukia stated simply, "I'll turn of the security to LWA."

High Roller gave her an evil grin.

"I knew you'd see things my way. What was it that changed your mind, hm? Getting shot at? Because I could have done worse, you just remember that."

Rukia scowled, that cocky bitch!

"What will you gain by robbing LWA?"

High Roller considered the question and then her evil grin somehow got wider.

"Notoriety, money, influence." High Roller answered, "because when I rob LWA I'll be the most feared boss in all of Vegas! I actually appreciate you running because without those shootings no one would have taken me seriously. But now, I've got Vegas running scared!"

Rukia gulped, she had planed this! High Roller knew Rukia was going to run once she got loose from those thugs trying to rape her. this was all a scam to build up her own name!

"I caught you with the intention to kill you," High Roller took a long drag on her cigar, "but now I have no reason. I expect for that security to be off at midnight. We clear? Or do you need see my 'little friend' again?"

Rukia nodded furiously, High Roller lingeringly crossed her legs and relaxed with Rukia looking horribly frightened. Being in a car filled with pumped up bodyguards brought back awful memories for the young Kuchiki. High Roller roared with laughter at Rukia's discomfort.

"Excellent."

~Midnight~

Now was the time to put the plan into action.

Operation Texas Hold Em' was go!

**Lemony:** Cliffhanger ladies and gentlemen! Ugh, gotta go my idiot boyfriend is here and he wants to play Wii, please excuse me while I go slap him with my good arm….REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

**Lemony:** Back again! And cazzybaby, I was playing Wii tennis! It's evil and needs to be destroyed! I not gonna play anymore! I refuse!

Texas Hold Em'

It didn't take long for the limo to pull up to LWA. Rukia was shaken like a first-time stripper. A lump formed in the younger Kuchiki's throat.

This was it.

No turning back now…

Once the limo screeched to a stop, Rukia was shuffled out by bodyguards.

"You have five minutes." High Roller threatened as Rukia made her way inside the casino. It was filled to capacity with gamblers, tonight Sonique decided to honor those lost in the shooting with Free Gambling Night. Rukia looked at the crowd of people. Totally obvious to what was about to happen. She looked the bar and saw Gin sitting there with his expression unreadable. He nodded to her.

That was her sign to get going. Rukia felt the noose tightening with every step she took towards Sonique's office.

It was over.

High Roller won.

Once she made it inside she did what was necessary to the security.

Back in her limo High Roller was shifting excitedly in her seat. Rukia had one minute to get her ass back there and tell her it was cool to go. If she didn't, High Roller wouldn't hesitate to shoot up LWA again. It was against her style o shoot at someplace twice but this situation calls for everything. High Roller looked down at her diamond-incrusted watch, Rukia had thirty seconds.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

Rukia came back to the limo and nodded.

"Is it done?" High Roller asked, she needed to hear Rukia say it. She wanted to hear her give in!

"The security is off, it's all yours."

High Roller grinned evilly, she liked the sound of LWA being 'all hers'. She stepped out her limo and eyed the building, it looked nice, but it would better with bullet holes blown through it. Rukia began to walk away when High Roller grasped her by the back of the neck, Rukia winced at the strength she displayed.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked the younger Kuchiki, Rukia couldn't answer once she felt a burning sting on the back of her neck.

"You can't just give me your word the security is off." High Roller drawled tightening her hold on Rukia, "I'll take your life as collateral."

With that, High Roller thru Rukia back into the limo into the hands of her bodyguards.

"Anything goes down she dies….slowly." High Roller commanded her men, they all nodded giving the raven-haired girl vicious grins. The limo screeched off, leaving High Roller standing on the curb with her fellow men. She cocked her AK, this was gonna be fun…

Gin was worried. Rukia hadn't come back from outside, he had sinking feeling something hadn't gone according to plan…

His thoughts where interrupted by the sound of gun fire. The casino patrons began ducking and diving behind card tables and slot machines. High Roller didn't say a word instead she and her men bolted to the vault. One man was carrying a large duffle bag filled with explosives. After gingerly hooking up wires, the vault door was blasted opened. High Roller laughed evilly. It was over! She won! She was now Queen of Vegas!

Once the smoke cleared her smile faded…

The money…

Was gone!

"AHHHHHHH!" High Roller roared firing shots out of anger, she even shot a few of her own men because she was so furious. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed her chauffeur. Once he answered High Roller sneered, "Kill the bitch."

Before she and her men could make a break for it, they where stopped by casino patrons. The chief of police pushed his way through the crowd of undercover officers and flashed his badge.

"High Roller, you're under arrest."

The setup was a success.

High Roller was in police custody.

The victory was short-lived once Gin realized that Rukia was big trouble. He snatched Joss by the shirt and ran to car and sped off, not sure where to go or what to do. Joss had informed him the limo was heading west to the desert. Gin pumped the gas petal trying to catch up. Joss called his street contacts and managed to find out where the limo was.

Gin weaved through traffic until they came upon the black limo.

Meanwhile inside the limo Rukia was fighting off bodyguards, using her heels as weapon and kicking the bodyguards in the face and chest. Every sharp turn the limo took caused the passengers to shift wildly in their seats. Rukia used this to her advantage, kicking the bodyguards when they were trying to regain their balance. Somehow through the scuffle, Rukia managed to kick the sun roof out thus giving the younger Kuchiki in idea.

She clawed her way through bulky bodyguards using their bodies as a set of stairs. Rukia managed to get waist-high out the limo.

The diabolical speeds at which the chase was occurring made Rukia disoriented once the air hit her face. She was elated to see Gin's sliver Camero speeding up next to the limo.

"Rukia jump!" Joss yelled leaning out the window, straining to give the younger Kuchiki some leverage. Glancing forward, Joss looked on in horror once he realized they had left the city streets and where now accelerating across the desert!

Sand was being thrown from beneath the burning rubber, Gin tried pulling in closer to give Rukia a good chance to jump to them. Before Rukia could even think to leap she felt hands pulling her back into the limo.

She couldn't go.

If she did she would be being pulled into her own death. She kicked wildly fighting off hands. She got one leg out, but the bodyguards grabbed the other. Rukia cried out in agony once she felt them forcibly try to drag her back inside.

Rukia refused to die.

With a amazing strength, Rukia heaved herself from their clutches. Now she was on all-fours on top of a speeding limo!

"Come on!" Joss hollered, Rukia tried to maneuver herself to leap into Joss's arms. Holding his arms out straight Joss began to fill tention building in his shoulder.

If Rukia didn't jump soon he wouldn't be able to catcher her. Gin was praying he didn't see what he though he saw.

No he saw it alright.

It was an open cliff at the end of the desert! And they where speeding right towards it!

"RUKIA! JUMP NOW!" He and Joss hollered, Rukia gulp and then…

All time seemed to stop. Rukia was propelling through midair, Joss stretched as far as his body would let him. Joss jerked Rukia from the air and flung Rukia into the back seat.

Once Gin knew Rukia was safe, he hit the breaks with both feet making the speeding fishtail to a stop. The limo wasn't so lucky, because they where going to fast the long black vehicle shot over the cliff and to the ground below.

Everyone in the silver Camero looked at one another and took a deep breath.

It was over.

They won!

~Epilogue~

After High Roller's trial (to which she was found guilty of all charges and sentenced to life without the possibility of parole) Rukia decided she had enough of the night life. Instead she started her own home security business, Rabbit Security, and brought in a nice profit. Gin was still a criminal, that didn't change, but instead of robbing casinos he turned his attention to Wall Street and was cleaning house! This way, he could still make the money he wanted with having to worry about being shot at, arrested, or killed. He is now known as The Thief of Wall Street. He and Rukia are still together and still arguing like cats and dog and still fucking each others brains out afterwards. As for Sonique, he sold LWA and relocated to the Bahamas with his lover Joss, where there they adopted two beautiful girls, Cyndi and Jessica. He's still a loud dresser (much to the amusement of his daughters) They all very happy together. Joss wrote a book about his experiences as a criminal and ended winning numerous awards for his publish works. He also published self-help book for people with speech impediments. They all still keep in touch just in case High Roller decided she wanted to have another go. The money from LWA, however, had never been recovered.

Gin had been home playing with a deck of cards reminiscing about his experience. When his newlywed wife, Rukia, walked in and smiled at him.

"Up for a game of Texas Hold Em?"

THE END.

**Lemony:** And that's the end of it! Keep your eyes peeled for whatever I write next! Who know what it'll be…REVIEW!


End file.
